The Girl Next Door
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: AxC AU Leaving in such a innocent and young age, Cagalli moves to another city. Later, she comes back, age 17, in a new wild and delicious personality. What can Athrun do when she targets him to be her new squeeze toy? Rating changed
1. Prologue

**The Girl Next Door**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note:** This fic is dedicated to all my readers, Past and present!!! I hope you enjoy this fic. The first chapter will be soon posted, later this week or later. This is only the prologue. Hope you check my other fics, like _'Living with a Sneaky Devil'_.

**Note to be cautioned: **

-Cagalli and Kira aren't related in any sort of way.

-Cagalli and Athrun are a bit OCC in this fic. Hopefully you have not problem with that matter. Don't worry it will be good.

**Warning:**

Readers bewared that this fic will turn to a M-rated story. If you can't or don't like Mature scenes, I suggest you to read something more simpler like a T-rated or lower.

You are warned.

* * *

**Prologue:**

A little blond girl around six with a light blue dress and pig tails ran to catch the ball that flew out of her hands moments ago. Her hair was flowing as she ran. Her lungs breathe the fresh air of the early morning.

A boy with dark blue hair who walked along the sidewalk, reading a book, looked down to find a red rubber ball touch his sneakers. Closing his book, he picked the ball up and looked around to locate the owner.

Something instantly pounced on him, making him fall flat on the pavement. Wincing, the boy opened his eyes and mouth, ready to yell at whoever pounced on him. He stopped short as amber eyes smiled at him.

"Hey, Athrun!" The little girl greeted with a big smile, along with a friendly hug. "Thanks for picking up my ball."

Forgetting whatever happen to him just few seconds ago, evaporated in his mind. Athrun smiled back. "No problem." He stood up as Cagalli got off him. "Say, you want to play?" the little girl asked looking at him with the great smile from before.

"Sure." He answered. He left his book on the bench near by, unattended.

Some hours passed and Cagalli and Athrun were still playing around in the playground together, not minding the afternoon sun.

Laughing brightly, the little blond girl spoke as she climbed the monkey bars, "Athrun, this afternoon, my parents said that they have something to tell me. Can you come over?"

Athrun followed suit, but didn't hear what she said as Athrun's mom from the house called for him to supper. Athrun dropped from the monkey bars and looked at Cagalli. "I have to go. Sorry Cagalli."

Shaking her head, she said, "no problem. But remember what you promise."

With a sudden face of confusion, Athrun shook it off as a joke. "Ok." he said with a waving hand. He ran back home, book in hand, leaving Cagalli in the playground.

Just after dinner, the sun came down slowly and the moon was just yet to be lifted right up the dark sky to serve for lights. Athrun wiped his mouth and climbed out of his chair. "Thanks for supper mama." He said politely.

"Oh, sweetie, did you say farewell to the Hibikis?"

"Hm…Cagalli? Why?" he asked puzzled as his mom said Cagalli's family name in a sighing manner.

"Why, dear, they are moving." The word 'Moving' rang in Athrun's ears. "Cagalli is moving?" Athrun said in shock.

"Yes. Didn't sweet Cagalli tell you?"

An occurrence of scenes flashed through his mind, starting this morning till now. Athrun remembered Cagalli and him playing together the whole morning, and then she said something as his mom was calling him to dinner. A sudden panic alert struck Athrun's chest. She did say so!

He ran out of the house in a mad dash, his mom calling after him. He heard none of it. He just ran, ran to Cagalli's house.

Panting with sweat, Athrun reached the block where Cagalli's house was located, just two blocks away. He stopped as he saw a **_'for sale'_** sign in front of the lawn. Athrun's face drained pure ghostly white.

"Cagalli." He breathed out with a sigh in gloom and a speck of anger.

The lights that were supposed to illuminate the house in front of him were eyes shut.

* * *

End of Prologue.

**Note:** So, how was it? …Oh, yah the good parts of Cagalli and Athrun will come soon. (Grins.) you will get it later. (Wink.)

**(A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading. You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-hug!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	2. She's back

**The Girl Next Door  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and thanks for the reviews! SD will be updated soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day.

**Note to be cautioned: **

-Cagalli and Kira aren't related in any sort of way.

-Cagalli and Athrun are a bit OCC in this fic. Hopefully you have not problem with that matter. Don't worry it will be good.

* * *

**--Chapter 1: She's back--**

Meet Athrun Zala, the son of a well-known family in the Heliopolis neighborhood as to that his dad is the priest of the town.

As you can see, he isn't one of an athlete who can score girls or win everyone's heart by one look. He is just plain, Athrun Zala. He is in fact one of the boys who begins to sit from morning till night, during weekends and weekdays in the local library reading big heavy theory books. Yup. That's him, Plain and boring Athrun Zala, just turned 17 and **geeky** as a fact. Oh, did I mention he wears thick black glasses?

The Popular teens in school, tease him inside and as well outside of school, as he is the _biggest_ high school _nerd_ in the neighborhood. And for another fact, he isn't as lonely as everyone thinks he is. He does have a friend. Ok, **friends**. They were Kira and Nicol.

Sadly, they were 'geeks' as well.

The popular kids also teased them as the _'nerd followers'_ of the **_'BIG Geek'_**—Yes, that's right, that's the special nickname for poor Athrun and his friends—and as they were called that, they did nothing to stop it.

And obviously, Athrun couldn't deal with them or even tell them to back off. He just didn't want more bothersome problems, he had only a year to go, no point bugging over it

One more year and he will be out of that darn high school into the big university in December City where he will be safe and won't be bother.

He was to belong there in the first place.

For somewhat years in that horrible high school that he is still attending to, Athrun just walked softly without giving himself much commotion, _until…_

"Athrun, did you hear?" a boy with a brown eyeglass frame asked walking beside the person he was talking to. He held his books with both arms. Along beside him was a boy with green hair and simple glasses. His name was Nicol.

"Hear what, Kira?" the navy blue hair boy named Athrun asked boringly as he readjusted his thick dark frames on his nose bridge.

"Remember Cagalli Hibiki? She's moving back to Heliopolis."

A chilling breeze swept up his long spine and a drop of sweat formed on his brows. He hadn't heard that name for such a long time, that it was almost strange hearing it in such a casual way. "…Really?" Athrun answered rather not interested in plain tone. Weirdly his heart pound quickly and his hands started to sweat. He rubbed his sweaty hands on the side of his pants. Thoughts of a certain blond ran through his busy mind but at the same time, fury befell on him. She left him. He remembered that.

"Yup." Kira said confirming it. Nicol nodded along side. "It's been a long time since we have seen her. I wonder how she looks like."

"Well, I bet she will ignore us just like everyone else." Athrun said coldly as he made a turn at the corner of the hallway.

"Oh c'mon, we have known her since preschool." Kira said with a smile. "Maybe she might remember us…"

Athrun shook his head. "Kira, you think too much." Athrun sighed. "You should just forget about her." He looked at the class they were entering to, AP Biology. Athrun smiled and brushed that **'thought' **away. This is the only class that those 'Idiotic Wannabes kids' aren't in. But of course, they aren't that smart, they said so themselves. As meanly as that sounds.

Athrun greeted his teacher and sat down with Kira and Nicol in the same front row, always in front of the class. There weren't many kids who took AP—Advance Placement, a higher level, a university level course study—only students who wanted to learn more took it, like the ingenious bluenette.

Athrun inhaled the air in a Zen mode. _"Yes, peace and tranquility--"_

"Ok class, today we got a new student joining our class." The teacher interrupted his thoughts. Athrun opened his eyes to find a young person about his age beside his Bio teacher. It was a blond girl. No, not a nerdy blond but a…a r-really busty blond with gorgeous looks and a short white miniskirt follow by a red tank top. Thank god, it wasn't _see-through… _

"This is Cagalli Hibiki, everyone." The teacher introduced the person beside him.

"Hey." The girl said plainly, rolling her eyes with _a-what-ever_ expression. She was playing with the gum in her mouth, coiling it around her slim index finger. No bright smile there, just a punk rebellious chick, probably with the bad reputation.

The whole class's mouth was gaped, whispering to each other, making a loud murmuring noise. _"No, no this couldn't be!"… "By the law of physics, there can't be a gorgeous blond smart enough to take AP Biology!!" _A boy nose bled from looking at the blond… _"What's with her?"_ said a girl making a disgusted face.

"It just has to be a joke." Kira muttered with a red tomato face. "Yes, it must be one of those cruel jokes that those _'kids'_ are trying to put together." Nicol said looking at Kira, then at the blond. "But it's Cagalli Hibiki…" the green haired boy turn to the bluenette beside him and nudge him, "Athrun, do you think this is a joke?"

The answer to Nicol's question didn't come. Athrun was in outer disbelief and in plain shock. Of course his face didn't show that.

"_Cagalli?"_ his mind questioned. _"That's Cagalli? No, it couldn't be…"_

"_She left…and…"_ Athrun swallowed an unusual lump in his throat. _"Now she came back looking like…"_ he glanced at her body figure, _"…so grown up…and beautiful." _His mind kicked. _"Remember she's **not** the same girl from before… just forget about her…"_ Athrun frowned. _"…Like you were trying to this all this years..."... "That's not her..."  
_

Seeing everyone's reaction on the new student, the teacher spoke in a matter-of-fact, "Ok, I know Miss Hibiki is different from all of you, but remember everyone, don't judge a book by its cover. Miss Hibiki here has scored the second highest on the Biology Government exam."

"Eehhh!!??" Everyone gasped in astonishment. Athrun blinked in shock. If Athrun was the first one to score the highest...than the person who he wonder that scored next to him was..._Cagalli!? Impossible!_

"Gee, thanks. Now everyone will think I'm a geek." She spat looking away, her eyes caught the sight of emerald eyes. Just for a second she thought that she has seen them before, but the next she shook her mind and was back to her rebel-self.

The adult in the classroom sweat dropped. "Uh, Miss Hibiki, please take a seat anywhere that's available." The teacher indicated.

"Thanks." She said plainly, putting back her gum in her mouth. She walked passed the boy with emerald eyes, books in hands. Everyone eye's were on her. She sat a table behind Athrun and his nerdy friends. Athrun silently cursed in his mind.

Not minding all the morning commotion, the teacher walked to the whiteboard with a black marker and started to write the lecture number. "Ok, now open to page 156, Eukaryotic cells." Sentences in black ink were written. "_The plasma membrane resembles that of prokaryotes in…_"

"_This is going to be a long day…" _A blunette sighed in his wonderous thought.

* * *

"Ok, finish the worksheets that are been passed down. You can work in a group, but I prefer you work alone. Non the less, this is AP class after all." The teacher said. "They are due by tomorrow." He walked to his desk and started marking some papers. 

As Cagalli got the paper from the person in front of her, she groaned and cursed in colorful words silently. Before she could even take another look at the worksheet in front of her, two boys walked towards her with a friendly smile on their faces. "Hey Cagalli." They waved.

"Huh?" She gave a good look at them. Both of the boys had different hair color, one was brunette, the other was greenette. Eh, it wasn't just their hair color that was geeky and old fashion; their clothing attire was…completely tasteless. Just awful, awful fashion sense. "What do you want?" she asked rudely chewing her flavored bubblegum.

"Ah, you don't remember us?" Nicol asked in shock.

"No." she said. "Even if I did, why would I?" she snorted in an unladylike manner.

Feeling a little taken aback, the brunette said pointing at her, his friend beside him, him and at the bluenette who was not paying attention to any of this sat on the lab chair doing his homework quietly, "Eh, we _all_ went to preschool together."

"Yah, right." she said in disbelieve, chewing her gum. "Why in the world would I hang--?"

Feeling that Kira needed to proof this he called the bluenette over, "Hey, Athrun! C'mon over here for a second."

Feeling sort of startled, the name 'Athrun' ran in her mind. _"That name…" _She tried to take one good look at the boy who turned around, but he turned too fast. She gave up and shrugged it off. He was probably no one special to her, if she knew that name. She felt her heart go sore. _"What's this feeling?"  
_

Athrun said plainly not in the mood, "Sorry, Kira, I'm busy, maybe later." and turned back around to finish his work. _"That's definitely not her…I know, Cagalli…she wouldn't be like that…" _the thought of her buzzed in his mind.

_"Cagalli…"_

The brows of the blond rose, "You heard your geeky friend," she said mockingly turning her head away from the nerds who stood in front of her eyes. "Now beat it."

Kira sweated and turned around with an apology.

* * *

_Lunch time…_

"You are right, Athrun, she might have already forgotten us…" Kira said in disappointment.

"I told you so." Athrun said reading a book.

"But she didn't take a look at Athrun." Nicol interjected. "Yah." Kira said as a back up. Athrun's eyebrows rose in question. He raised his face from his book, "Does it make a difference?"

The both boys responded with a sweat drop. "Well, for a fact, you've been Cagalli's most closest person when we were young. She might have remembered you if you had come with us." Nicol rose as a matter-of-fact.

"Yah, that's true." Kira said nodding. As he opened his eyes, he found Athrun walking away, his book in hand.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kira asked standing up.

"Somewhere where it's quiet. See you guys later." Athrun answered in an irked-yet-silent voice. Nicol waved bye but Kira stare in blank. He whispered to Nicol, _"did we say something wrong?"_ And his friend shook his head. _"I don't think so."_

* * *

_Library…in the deepest part of it…where it's abandoned…_

"_The principles of __stratigraphy__ are applied to archeology in terms of the law of __superposition__, which states that…"_ Athrun read silently in his mind, until a familiar voice interrupted his reading.

"_Hey, what do you say we ditch this place and go somewhere fun, like the mall?"_ a male voice whispered, in a seductive tone. The female replied with the same tone but with a giggle, _"Hmm…sounds great, but I have math next class, sorry, babe. But maybe after school…" _

"_Ca-Cagalli?" _Athrun said in an utter shock. He didn't hear well what they said. _"What does she mean…after school?"_ He slightly turned over his shoulder, to the bookcases, to see a blond and a male brunette flirting.

The guy leaning on the bookshelf groaned but said in annoyance, _"Fine, I will meet you in the parking lot after school."_ The girl smiled, nodding her blond head. _"Okay."_ She kissed him on the lips, her arms around his neck.

Through Athrun's eyes, his mind shattered. _"SHE'S KISSING A GUY WHO SHE JUST RANDOMLY MET!!!??"_ Athrun noticed that the guy she was kissing was in his next class, Ahmed…eh, something! And she's in his math class too!

* * *

_Math Class…_

Before he entered his class, he sighed inwardly. _"That's not her…just don't think about it…" _He told himself as he sat down near the middle of the class. His dark frame blocking the sun light that hit him.

The bell rung, and students rushed in to the class, finding their seats.

Athrun looked around the classroom to find no blond or Ahmed in sight. His thoughts were stopped short as a laughing couple entered the room lastly.

"Sorry, we're late." The brunette said waving an apology to the teacher. Ahmed turned to the blond whispering something to her, both of them giggling afterwards. They took their seats all way behind the class.

Minutes after class started, the tall math teacher began to teach, writing equations and graphs out, handing tests back, and stuffs.

"…" Athrun wasn't surprised that the students behind him were fooling around, not paying attention at all. But what surprised him was the way Cagalli scolded them to listen once in a while.

Athrun could hear her familiar childhood voice. Everything in his mind went blank, and he started daydreaming about the day he first heard her sweet innocent voice introducing to him.

He could smell the cherry blossoms, and the fresh spring air.

The voice of a girl laughing in his ears rang nicely.

But suddenly, he heard an angry shout befall on him. Athrun snapped his eyes open.

"MR. ATHRUN ZALA!!!" the teacher yelled, his face all red in anger.

Athrun shook himself from the daydream he just had and sweated. He looked around and saw kids laughing at him. He swallowed a lump of saliva in his throat. "Yes?" He asked nervously, not knowing what all the commotion was or what the teacher wanted from him.

If Athrun would have come close to his teacher, he could have seen a vein ready to pop, luckily he didn't. "…Answer the question on the board, Mr. Zala." the teacher sighed, massaging his temples.

Before he could, his teacher gave him a scolding, "Tell me this won't happen again, Mr. Zala."

Feeling all red from embarrassement, he still answered to him. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise..." At the corner of Athrun's eyes, he caught a small sight of an ashen looking blond.

"Good. Now answer the question."

Trying to remove all his current feelings for 'her', he plainly answered the solution to the math problem…

* * *

The bell rung signaling class was over; the next and last class will begin soon. Athrun stood up after organizing his books. He was about to exit the class until the same tall teacher, who got mad at him, stopped him. "Athrun, I need to have a word with you." 

"Yes, sir." He answered, walking back to the teacher's wood desk. A sight of someone staring at him poked his mind.

The person left before he could even see whom it was.

The teacher coughed, getting his distracted attention, once again. He began lecturing the boy in front of him.

After several of sighs and talks about sleeping in class, Athrun was finally allowed to go.

"Yes. I'm once again sorry, sir."

He nodded. "Good. Now go to your last class, I don't want you getting punish for being late."

"Thank you. Bye sir." Athrun close the door behind him and walked to his next class. He stopped short when he saw the same blond from his nightmares, drinking a tiny box of juice near the bending machine.

Scurried of thoughts ran through his mind. He had to walk pass her to get to his next class, and there wasn't another way to get there without being late. He silently cursed his mind. Athrun decided to walk pass her, like he didn't know her. Besides, she probably won't even care who the hell he was anyways—

"Hey **YOU**." The voice of the girl, who was chilling, suddenly called him. Her voice rung in his ear like a conch, flowing the pleasant ocean waves sounds in his eardrums. It was soothing but yet terrifying.

Ah, he was late, as he checked his watch. Athrun kept walking, pretending he never heard her.

She made another call to him, only angrier.** "HEY!"**

Athrun stood frozen when he felt a small yet strong hand fall on his shoulder. He turned around to face unexpected wild amber eyes.

"Are you deaf?" she said arching an eyebrow, holding up a book. Athrun looked down as he saw his Archeology Theory book in her small hands. He looked embarrassed as he took the book from her hand, as she was holding it out. The way she stared at him gave a soft pierce in his heart. "You dropped it when you left the library." She said softly.

Sudden warm feelings filled his heart. And once again his hands started sweating, his heart pumped hard and fast. He looked away. "I'm late for class…" With quick thanks, he walked away quickly to his class, leaving the blond girl standing there in the middle of the hallway, wondering something in mind.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thanks for reading! Plz, enjoy pressing that blue-like review button! **

**Questions are answered if you PM me too!  
**

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	3. Hello neighbor

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother someone else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note:** Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Warning: Just swearing.**

* * *

**--The Girl: Ch. 2: Hello neighbor—**

The color in her eyes, the warmth yet coldness in them, just that moment, it made Athrun wonder if she had at least remembered any part of their childhood friendship, or even a speck of _him_.

_"Nooo… that can't be possible…it's been so many years…"_ Athrun sighed. _"It's too good to be true…" _He looked up to see the blue open sky surrounding him. _"…So what if she remembers me? …What good will it be?" _The wind blew passed him and he waited for a sign, any kind of sign, but nothing came, the tall green leafy trees that ran way down the street stood there in their spot, still.

It's been just about an hour and a half after they collided in the hallway, and it seemed like just years ago. The thought of her still lingered in his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn't brush her off. It was really frustrating.

Athrun heavily sighed, and looked up to see the sun had already started to set. Slowly, the frustrated kid continued to walk his way home.

The walking trip home wasn't far. School was just away by five blocks. Some kids from the same neighborhood would rather choose to ride their bikes back and forth, not wanting to walk or even suffer the _great distance_. It was faster and easier to travel around. That was true.

Unlike Athrun here, he **had** a bike. It was totally brand new, given by his parents, years ago, after his tenth birthday. It was always the new bike models, but after it's been bought and given to him, it's been never use. Never been touched. It's a wonder isn't it? Well, Athrun had a reason.

It was a long time ago…when he just turned six, on the day; his parents gave him a new model bike. Later that same day, it got stolen. On his next birthday, another bike was given; it broke on the way to school, Athrun fell on his knees and arms; he had painful stitches. After that year, the two following years, bullies threw those two more bikes off the bridge. Sadly and horrible as it may seem, Athrun still kept his head up with a sigh.

He didn't want to ride bikes anyways; he wanted to explore _nature_ by foot. Now you ask what nature? He's been living here for seventeen years and what had he gotten? Nothing probably. All the houses, people, parks, fun sites were the same. Not much you can call interesting.

Yet until she came and changed _everything_…

"Mom, I'm home." He called with a smile, coming in from the front door. "How was school, sweetie?" his mom asked with the same smile as him, from the kitchen. "The usual." He replied placing a kiss on her cheek.

The beautiful face that was years ago wrinkled a bit. No makeup touched her skin. And the hair that was gleaming blue was now filled with some grays. Athrun figured out that it was aging causing this effect. Her hands had some aging spots but it was verily noticeable; it faded much. Either way, he loved his mom. Athrun's mom was beautiful no matter what aging happen his dad said so too.

"Guess who moved in beside us, sweetie." His mom said with a kind smile on her look.

"Someone moved in? Who, mom?" Weird, he didn't see anyone taking the 'sale sign' off. It was still there when he passed by.

"Remember the _Hibiki's_? They came back from December City."

Athrun froze. Did he hear that right? Ca-Cagalli Hibiki, is living right beside him? That girl who left him behind? The one who he used play with when he was young? The girl who he had classes with? Who kissed a guy the first day—well, he didn't know, but that's what he's assuming… "Are you serious, mom?" he asked, his brows rose. Athrun want so badly to be told it was a joke.

"Now why would I joke about something like that, Athrun?" His mom raised her brows too. A little memory clip played on her mind. "…Didn't you used to _like_ their daughter when you were little? You should be happy." His mom smiled, walking back to the oven, checking on the baking pie.

Athrun's face flushed. "How did you—?" He stopped short, rethinking his thoughts. "Uhm, mom, I'm going to my room…"

"Need something to eat, sweetie?" his mom asked with a bright smile. "No. It's ok. Thanks mom." Athrun climbed the stairs rather quickly and into his room shutting the door behind him.

His mind screamed as he lay down on his bed. He sighed, covering his eyes with his hands and silently muttered something. _She isn't going to disappear… better get use to it. Just ignore her._ Nodding a bit, Athrun rolled off his bed and sat determinedly on his chair, facing his neat desk. Mark pages with sticky notes on the books were on one side of his desk, writing utensils, rulers, easer, etc were neatly standing in a basic black plastic pencil holder.

In an orderly fashion, Athrun took out his homework. His life schedule was always the same, do homework, eat dinner, read, sleep, get up, go to school, come back from school, do homework, eat dinner,_ read…_

Just as the midnight blue haired guy was about to open his physics textbook, a loud shout came from outside his window. The window was just beside his heavy loaded bookcase, which was located just beside him. The voice startled him. His heart went pumping every bit and inch of its vessel.

Adjusting his glasses, Athrun stood up from his chair and walked nervously to his window. Moving the curtains a bit, he saw an angry blond shouting from the front lawn. Athrun stared silently.

"_MOM! The sales guy forgot to take the stupid sale sign off our lawn!"_ the angered blond yelled, as she removed it herself, no, she **ripped** it right off the perfect lawn.

"Oh, Cagalli. He might have forgotten. The man is getting old. Give him a break." Her mom said standing on the doorway.

"Mom, the guy is verily in his 30's!" she retorted. 

The rest of the talk was silent after the door was closed behind. The poor lawn was still with a hole, soil crumbs dropped on the grassy green lawn, and the sale sign was now gone.

"…" Athrun said nothing, dropping the curtains back in place. He sat back on his chair and once again started to concentrate on his studies. No little miss funny blond is going to distract him from reaching his goals. "Back to business." He told himself.

Little did he know, that back to business was going to be interrupted with crashes, problems, and affairs, even Athrun couldn't escape from. His life has finally taken another course…

* * *

The whole ignoring blond plan didn't work as a week passed from that day she came back to his life. She was every boy's dream and every girl's nightmare—well, it depends which side you're in. And with that Ahmed guy hanging around every shoulder of her, kissing her, and stuff, it didn't make it easier for Athrun not to fire up. But anyhow, who was he to push such a jock off? Good guys never win, and sadly Cagalli seemed to like _'bad boys'._ And Athrun here was nowhere near that, not that he cared _anyways…_

Just as school day was over and Athrun was at his routine again, doing homework. The clock ticked as seconds to minutes as it passed. The white plain painted room was completely silent, well, except for the window. But today, it was closed. Unusually, Athrun made a routine of not opening his window. There was a reason…

A loud beat boomed through the streets, claps, cheers and noises were made from the explicitly maddening tune. It was always like this in weekdays, well, until now, today there weren't cheers or claps. There was _something wrong…_

The tires scratch the asphalts on the street making a loud mad screeching noise. It caught Athrun's attention, as it sounded as if something crashed. He walked quickly to his window, opening it. Athrun peered out, only to see no car crash but…

A short denim skirt blond got out of the car, with yells and colorful vocabularies. She quickly walked away as the driver from the car got out a suit in a sorry-sorry-look.

Athrun could hear their voices clearly. It was a bothersome listening to them. He was about to close his window until he heard the word 'cheating'. He stood there, wondering what happen.

"Please Cagalli! I didn't mean to… she came on to me first!!" the brunette said in a remorseful tone.

"FUCK YOU! You think I'm going to take that crap!? I saw you on top of her!!" She yelled, her face all in anger. The color in her eyes went all cold in pure rage.

The brunette went silent for a second. "…She paid me." He said, totally making it up, which the pissed off blond noticed instantly. "Please, listen to me, Cagalli. She paid me."

"What!?" she felt her mind about to pop any moment with his lies. "Why the hell would she pay you!?" she looked at him, right in the eye. "And you agreed?" she said in disgust. "You son of a bitch!"

"Ah, no that's not what I meant!" he panicked. "…She…she…planned all this! C'mon, sugar, you got to believe me—"

She looked away, her mind throbbing with stress. She looked back at Ahmed with a really angry yet hurt voice, "You know _**what**_!? I'm tired of your sick **shit and lies**! You can say what you want you asshole, cuz I'm not believing those words and I'm **breaking up** with you!" She turned around to walk away till she heard the next stupid words he's about to say.

The words came in a cold clear voice. "…You are cheating on me aren't you?"

"What!?" Cagalli turned back with an outrage look. _What the hell is wrong with this guy? Couldn't he get it through his thick brain—? _

Before she could even say that's not true, he beat her to it. "You are breaking up with me because you have another guy in your closet, isn't that right, **Ms. whore**?" He grinned as he saw the shock and hurt on her face.

"What the **fuck** did you just called me? A **whore**? DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!" She in a swift take, she slapped him across the face and… kicked him on the 'place' where the sun doesn't shine. "You shouldn't make me do this, asshole. But you deserved it."

Ahmed groaned hard in pain as he fell on the lawn.

How the heck knew she could fight like this? Well, Ahmed surely got a taste of it.

She turned around to make a surprise sudden eye contact with emerald ones, the same ones from Bio class. Before even thinking what she was about to say, she just said it as she turned around to the groaning guy. "Yes, I've another guy in my closet… and he is much more mature and tastier than you…" Cagalli made another eye contact with emerald eyes staring back at her. She grinned and could sense it that the 'boy' by the window was in a surprise stage. His emerald crystal eyes were cold yet passion buried deep inside them; she could see it through his eyes.

Ahmed looked up to see whom she was grinning at…her neighbor, a complete nerd. "…Bitch…" Ahmed cursed, still groaning at the pain.

"Get out of my lawn you, _hobo_." She said with a kick on his face. She walked along the cement path, bending down to open the watering lawn system. It started sprinkling fresh cold water around the turf.

"…Ah… You are going to pay!" He got up, his legs shaking, moving quickly. All his clothes drenched. He got in his car and drove away with another screeching noise, leaving the blond laughing and a very confused navy blue haired guy.

For the first time in eleven years, Cagalli sweetly smiled and waved at Athrun, just like old times. Guess he was her hero for today, weirdly as it may seem.

Athrun's mind stopped working. All the hidden symptoms came again. His hands started sweating. His heart started pumping with a rush, the blood flow went to his face, burning it heat.

"_Cagalli?"_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thanks for reading! Plz, enjoy pressing that colored review button! **

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	4. Slow torturous Seduction Part A

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother someone else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note:** (Smiles) Hello readers! Today we are going to start off with the main meal, Athrun Zala… no wait; I read that wrong… it's The Girl Next Door! (Chuckles) Athrun will be for later… He's the desert. (Yum. Yum.)

I made this chapter longer for all of you that couldn't wait longer. Enjoy!

Oh, and there's two parts to it!

**Warning: Some words and actions may be offensive or too horny. If sweat starts to increase in high temperature of your body, please know that you've been warned.**

**Seductions starts now… (Wink)**

* * *

**--The Girl: Ch. 3 Slow torturous Seduction Part A—**

The morning air never fell so heavy as today. The glorious morning sun rose with delight, shining everything into a joyful mood. The day was to begin yet one's was not. It felt like something was wrong, really wrong. Something was definitely awkward and misplace. And sadly, he couldn't place it. It felt clear to him, however clouded with other thoughts.

No…maybe he ate something bad and dreamt about it?

If it was that then he would love to eat it again. To remember her sweet smile on her face was like Heavens smiling down at him. No doubt, his heart couldn't deny that, nevertheless he refused to acknowledge it. She was years ago. And he should let go. It didn't matter what happen yesterday. Maybe she smiled by mistake. And what she said about…

"Hey, Athrun!" a voice came from in front and slowly, Athrun raised his head, the thoughts that bothered him vanished for a sec. "Hm?" The frown that spread on his face disappeared as he hid it from his friends.

"Ah, we thought you were sick today." A calm male voice said as his green hair lightly touched his ears. "You didn't come to the chess club this morning."

Athrun sighed and sat beside him, dropping his books on the table with a light sound. "I'm sorry… I didn't feel well."

"What's wrong?" a brunette asked, raising his eyebrows. "You never miss chess club."

"Eh…uh, nothing, I—" As Athrun spoke, his eyes slowly drifted to the door, and froze on the spot. Yes, there she was, once again, walking in with the latest trends, books in hand and her sassy shoulder-short blond hair. She was just so—

"What were you saying?" Kira asked, interrupting Athrun's thoughts.

"…_Never mind…"_ His voice drifted away, when he saw Cagalli winking at him. Her soft curled eyelash opened and close in a flirtatious way. A smile played on her glossy cherry colored lips.

"_Did she just wink at me?" _Athrun's heart went wild. _"Why is she doing this? …To me? From all the people… Sigh, I bet everyone here will think I'm involved with her somehow…"_

He slowly turned and glanced at students around him, seeing if anyone caught her flirty, flirty action. No one did, except…him. He shouldn't have looked up…

She bothered him, **a lot**. And from all the times he saw her, he couldn't yet her out of his mind! She was in his dreams too!

Athrun groaned, not knowing he did it out loud.

"What's wrong?" The teacher asked, hearing his best student groan before first class even started.

Startled, Athrun looked up from his desk, and noticed immediately that his action was made out loud. Quickly, he mumbled an apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Please carry on."

Raising a brow, his teacher nodded and started with the morning lesson in AP Bio, Cytoskeleton.

_"You are driving me nuts."_ Athrun groaned in his head.

Not expecting a reply, a voice from above responded unexpectedly…

_Good._

* * *

_During class…_

"Who would like to pass the marked tests back?" the teacher asked from his desk, his eyes on his students, asking for a volunteer. Quickly, a hand was raised, involuntary.

"Mr. Athrun Zala? Well, that's kind of you. Can you kindly give back to your fellow classmates their test scores?"

Hearing his name being called with the following command, his eyes shot up in a puzzle. "Huh?" He looked at Kira who was sheepishly grinning. Kira raised Athrun's hand for him. "Ehhe, sorry. My hand slipped." Kira grinned.

"Kira, you—" Athrun warned, gritted his teeth.

"Anything wrong?"

"Uh, it's nothing." He quickly stood up from his seat and started giving out the test sheets. He gave a quick glare at his brunette friend before hand.

Athrun thought, it was a hassle giving it out and taking it back; when it would be much simpler if the test scores where post on the bulletin board behind the class, the names of the students, of course, hidden with the student's pin number. But of course the teacher hadn't thought of that. And yes, some students wanted to know their test mistakes.

As he gave out the next test after the next, reading the names first, he stopped on the next one. He glanced quickly at the blond across the room. Did he dare? Well, why shouldn't he? She doesn't scare him…

Demanding his legs to move, he walked slowly like an ant, his legs almost shaking as he came closer and closer. She looked so beautiful and radiant. Her blond locks blew gently from side to side, as the wind coming from the open window beside her was lightly open. Her visage like an angel, as her skin so fair it could resemble the softest silk there is. Her eyes like amber, as the morning sun hit slightly on the window towards her iris. She was saint.

Athrun quickly turned his gaze away from her as she looked up, probably knowing he was staring at her.

She just smiled.

"Got something for me, _'big boy'_?"

Athrun cringed slightly at the nickname she gave him but showed no emotions. "Eh, yes. Here." He gave Cagalli, her test score. She did almost perfect, which surprised Athrun.

"Oh, thanks." She said, taking it from him. Her hand slightly touched his. Like the hot lava burned him, he quickly pulled back his hand muttering an apology. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Cagalli smiled at him once again, with an amused look. "You look like you are afraid of me. Are you?"

Not knowing how to respond, Athrun just said, "No." clumsily and walked away handing out the next test scores. He left the blond with a grin on her face.

_"Really?"_ She thought.

* * *

_Rrriiiinnnnggg!!! _The bell went. And first class finished. Students from their classrooms spill through the hallways making their trip to their next destination. 

There was a short five-minute break.

Athrun said see you later to his friends as something came up and he had to talk quickly to the teacher.

A minute before the bell rang, Athrun quickly said goodbye to the teacher and walked out of the class into the hall. Some students were still lingering around the hall but that didn't bother him. He rapidly walked to his class passing a dark corner, where the phones use to be, until they got terribly vandalize. And the lights, no one bothered replacing it.

He felt something behind him, something was amiss, and he gave a swift glance. He saw no one and continued on. But before he could walk another step, a hand came about and grabbed him, scaring the wits out of him. He slightly shrieked, dropping his books on the ground.

A voice chuckled behind him. The figure pat him on the head, long nails touched his face tenderly on the way. "You really _are_ scare of me."

_"Cagalli?"_ He turned slightly to find the shorthaired blond bombshell smirking at him in satisfaction. He said nothing to her. He was going to be late! He felt a bit of irritation growing inside of him but didn't show it.

"I wonder why?" she said, her lips really close to him. Her warm breath tickling his sensitive ears. She was arousing him. "Do you?"

A hand slid passed his shoulder like a sneaky snake to his flat stomach, rubbing it there, softly, feeling his developing abs. She bit her lips together.

"Sorry, I don't know! Please let go." He quickly said, feeling himself harden without a clue.

Before she could do anything else, the bell rang. "…I see." She whispered sultrily and let go of him, seeing him stumble on his feet. "I'll see you around." She said walking away with a grin, her womanly scent leaving him spaced out.

Athrun gulped hard and looked down.

_Shit._ What the hell is happening to him?

Quickly he gathered his fallen books and covered himself (if you know what I mean). He entered the classroom with an apology.

Her sweet scent still lingered on his neck.

* * *

"_Why won't you stop beating?"_ Athrun cursed at his heart. _"It's been the whole day already." _He exaggerated. 

"_Maybe there's something really wrong with me…"_

"Or maybe it's just her doing this to me."

_"…But for what reason…?"_

He sighed and slowly stood up from the library chair, as he heard the bell ring, signaling lunch was over. He didn't eat lunch, nor did Kira or Nicol. They were studying for their last class test. It didn't get any easier taking AP Physics.

"Oh, shoot." Kira said cursingly quiet.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"I left my English text in my locker." Kira said ghostly.

"Eh…the bell just rang." Nicol winced.

"Then let's hurry up!" The brunette pulled Nicol's sleeve.

"Wait, why me!?"

"Because if I die, you die too! And besides, you are in my class, now c'mon!" Kira said dragging a frowning Nicol by the arm out the library door.

"Fine, see you later, Athrun!" Nicol waved quickly.

Athrun sighed, looking down at his books. He began gathering his stuffs. _"Kira and his forgetfulness. Poor Nicol, hopefully they're not late—"_

"Miss me?" an excited voice whispered warmly on his ear, from behind, leaning really close to him. Her breast pressed lightly on his back.

Athrun's heart jumped. It was Cagalli again! How the heck did she know where to find him? The library is huge! Well, not as big as the public library. But still!

Was she studying?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athrun muttered coldly, trying to move out of her way, without touching her or making eye contact with those amber eyes.

"Gaw, you're cold." The blond said blocking his way.

"I'm late and so are you. Please let me just get to class." He said looking away from her eyes to the burgundy carpet floor.

Cagalli made a quick thinking. "Ok. But in one condition." She said smiling.

He sighed. "I don't have time for this. Please just—"

"Well, mister, we aren't going anywhere until you agree."

"We?" He raised his brows. For the umpteenth time he sighed irritably. "Ok, what." 

The last warning bell rang.

She groaned inwardly. "On second thought, never mind." she said coolly.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, we are late." With a smile, she ran, instantly grabbing his green sweater's sleeve, dragging him along the way.

"Wah! Wait!" Athrun shouted, irritably.

How can she run so fast? He can verily catch up!

She was like that when they were little. She was always the fastest. And he was always the slowest. He still remembered she called him _'the turtle'_. And now that he realize that, that wasn't nice. But it made him smile every time she said it to him.

A pathetic look felt on his face. Gosh, after all this years, this girl can still bring back all the old emotions in him, after she left him so long ago. Yet she's back into his life.

"_I miss you too, Cagalli." _He lightly said through his lips, with a smile.

The blond in front of him didn't hear him, as she was too busy screaming at people blocking her way.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_"On second thought, I really don't miss her...at all…"_

"WHERE THE DEVILS HAVE YOU TWO **BEEN**!? IT'S PAST ONE ALREADY!" The sub-teacher yelled looking at the two tardy students in front of her. The usual teacher was sick. And class started at twelve forty-five as usual.

"We didn't hear the bell ring." The blond beside Athrun said, smiling innocently.

The old lady's eyes twitch looking at Athrun than back to Cagalli. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO BEEN **DOING** BUT YOU TWO GOT DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL." She said in a loud voice, impairing everyone in the class's ears. "SIT DOWN NOW."

Athrun felt a blush crept up his cheeks at the accusation the teacher-on-call made. He **didn't** do anything with her!! Even if they were alone, he wouldn't dare to!

He didn't look at Cagalli as he walked to his seat, but he got a look from what it looks like an angry brunette, who was seats away from his in the back of the room. The guy was gritting his teeth, severely.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Athrun thought, sitting down on his chair. He slowly turned to the empty connecting table beside him… wait, _empty?_

"Yoh." The blond said punkly, raising her manicure hand.

He flinched covering his mouth from shrieking. _"What the heck is she doing beside me!? I thought she sat back with…"_

"Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked silently, trying not to disturb the class. "Aren't you suppose to sit—"

"Shh…the teacher's talking," she said, placing her index finger on her lips, ignoring his question.

"…" Athrun felt like god cursed him, ever since she came.

During the lesson, Athrun's eyes drifted slightly to gaze at her by the corner of his eye.

What kind of curse is this?

Her visage was soft and calm. Her attitude fun and wild. Her hair played softly on her shoulders. Her…

Athrun stopped.

She looked at him at the corner of her eye. A small smile appeared on her soft cherry lips.

God, she knows he's been staring at her. And somehow now, he felt like a pervert.

Quickly, Athrun turned his gaze away to the lesson. _"I'm stupid…I can't believe I…"_

* * *

_RRRrrriiiinnnnngggg!!!!_

"So, what's up?" the same voice that ruined his day, asked comfortably, coming near his desk.

It was after-school, and Athrun was supposed to go home and do his homework. Yet, he sits here in Math class where he received his _'unwanted'_ detention with the most annoying person there is, Cagalli Hibiki.

"…" Athrun didn't reply he just stared at his theory book. He read like she wasn't there, until…

"Hey, what **are** you doing!?" He said shockingly, looking disbelievingly at the blond who sat on top of his table, her legs crossed with her tiny mini-skirt slipping upwards.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting."

He blushed. "On my table!?"

"What's wrong? It's normal." She blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth, popping it afterwards.

He stared at her disbelievingly. "I'm moving." He stood up taking his school bag and book with him.

"Awwhh, you're no fun." Cagalli said chewing on her gum. She stood up and walked to the other desk he sat on.

Athrun put his school bag on top of the desk so she wouldn't dare to—

In a loud thump, his bag fell and she sat on his desk once again. He sighed angrily. "Do you **mind**!?"

"Ah, sorry." She got up and bent to get his bag from the floor. Athrun turned away with a blush on his face. He just got a peek at her blue lacy underwear, accidentally.

_"Why did she have to wear those damn short skirts!?"_ Athrun cursed in his mind.

"Here. Eh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied looking down at the gray tiled floor.

"You look all red." She said touching his left cheek with her index finger until she reached his neck, slightly rubbing a spot.

Athrun jumped from his chair. "Ok, stay away from me!!" His face burned.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Athrun couldn't explain how much he was aroused by her touch. And with her angel look just now, he screamed at his teenage hormones. "Just stay there." He said walking away without his bag, towards the door, not looking where he stepped until a voice boomed from in front.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, MISTER?"

Athrun looked up and staggered backwards. "Uhm, nowhere m'am. I just want to go to the washroom."

"LISTEN, MISTER, YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE. SIT DOWN UNTIL TIME IS UP. SO HOLD IT IN!"

He blushed and nodded. He slowly walked back to the desk, knowing she will be sitting on top of his desk, legs showing everything. Athrun looked up and gaped. She wasn't sitting like before! The blond that terrorize him was sitting neatly like a lady, on his chair, legs tucked under the desk, skirt dragged back covering her mid-thigh.

Athrun was speechless.

"Sit." Cagalli said tapping on the chair next to her, a smile played on her lips.

Not wanting to cause trouble, he just sighed and sat where she told him to sit. He took his school bag from her table. He slowly turned towards her with widen eyes. "Hey, that's my book!" he exclaimed, realizing she was holding something that was his.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" the old lady boomed from the front.

"Uh, nothing, m'am…" Apologizing, Athrun turned back to the blond reading his theory book. He whispered silently but a bit of irritation. "…Can I have it back, please?"

"Wait, let me read it," She said turning her body away from him, avoiding his tries on getting it back.

"…"

* * *

"ALRIGHT, AFTER 10 MINUTES, YOU KIDS CAN GO." the sub-teacher said closing the door behind her. She locked it from the inside, accidentally, without telling the students inside. 

Athrun groaned. _"Why did the day felt so long?"_ He looked at the blond beside him, who was **still** reading his book! _"She doesn't even look effected by it…"_

"Hmm…that's interesting…" the blond finally spoke after few minutes, taking the small book from her eyes. She slowly turned to the guy beside her. "Now, I see why you like it…"

"Eh?" he said surprised.

She smiled and put down Athrun's book on his desk. She checked her cell phone quickly. "Well, time to ditch this place." She said coolly, pocketing her cell in her mini-skirt. She walked quickly to the door with her heels.

"Eh?" Athrun quickly checked his watch, standing up from his desk. _It's not even time yet!_

"But—" he stopped short when he saw her taking out a bobby pin from her hair. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Cagalli asked back, her brows furrowed, as she picked the lock. "The old hag locked us in."

"What!?" Athrun sounded completely shock.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm an expert at this."

_"…Expert…?"_

After poking and twisting the metal thin pin, until the lock finally clicked. "There!" She said, excited. She stood up swiftly, putting back the pin on her hair, and turned to look at the stunned blue haired boy. "What's wrong, hon'? Impressed?"

Athrun's mouth went dry. What was he suppose to say? Uh, _yes…_

Cagalli turned back to the door, twisting the knob. "C'mon, let's go."

"No. We still have five minutes left."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying we stay?"

"I am."

"That's ridiculous. C'mon, the old hag won't know." She tried grabbing his hand, but failed, he pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get into more trouble than what you already cause me."

"…" Cagalli stared blankly at him. _"Sheez, so stuck up."_

"C'mon, I'll treat you if you come with me."

"No thanks. I have to go back home after this."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"…Yes." He answered walking back to his seat.

"Fine." She said walking to the door. "Enjoy your five minutes."

"…"

"And just for your information." She said before leaving through the door. Her amber eyes fixed on the doorknob.

"I still remember you, _Athrun Zala, _you little_ turtle._" She looked up at him with a glance and walked out right the door, closing it with a click.

-

Athrun's emerald green eyes widen.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thanks for reading! Plz, enjoy pressing that colored review button! **

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	5. Slow torturous Seduction Part B

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fic! I really appreciated. Well, I don't want to bother you anymore so read on my good readers. The fun has begun again…

**Warning: Swearing and Cagalli's sexiness.**

* * *

**_Previously in TGND chapter 3…_**

"_And just for your information." She said before leaving through the door. Her amber eyes fixed on the doorknob._

"_I still remember you, Athrun Zala, you little turtle." She looked up at him with a glance and walked out right the door, closing it with a click._

_Athrun's emerald green eyes widen._

* * *

—**The Girl: Ch. 4: Slow torturous Seduction Part B—**

_"…Little turtle?"_

"…_Only the old Cagalli would call me that…did I just hear that right?" _Athrun asked himself for the past ten minutes that the bombshell blond left him in shock. He stubbornly shook his head.

He turned to the closed door._ "Maybe I heard it wrong… or she mistakenly said that—" _He scratched his head as he stood there _leaning on the desk_ behind him like the certain fair blond did long ago. "Wah!" Like a reflex Athrun got up and stuttered back hitting a chair along the way. _"She's bad influence…and there's no way that I…" _

Suddenly, a dirty imagination flash through his head, and it concerned the bombshell blond. _Cagalli seductively climbing onto the desk of his and him sitting on the chair below her with her skirt inch upwards every step she made, licking her lips saying his name out with a sexy purr. _Immediately, his whole face burned and not just that part, his lower sections too.

Shaking his head, his tore his eyes away from the surrounding of his, closing his eyes. He is totally thinking too much about her, and now he has the-dirties thoughts of her, with the skimpiest clothing on her. He groaned and cursed. He hated teenage hormones! He couldn't wait to get rid of them. (Like he could.)

Athrun rubbed his eyes and said to himself out loud, "What I need is a **nice good long**—"

"_**Fuck with her**__," _a male spoke from outside the classroom. _"I think they are still in there, the blue haired weirdo and the bitch." _He added with a hint of pure hatred.

Athrun froze in place as he heard people talk outside the hall and especially how the guy filled in his half-finished sentence. His face flushed red.

* * *

It was late afternoon and the halls were very quiet. Those voices, they were getting closer and closer. Athrun's thoughts about her wither a bit with his heart pumping in fright. The current situation seemed like it concerned her too. But she wasn't here, so he couldn't do anything about it. And something his dad told him was, run and fight later. It seemed like a coward thing to do but he knew he couldn't take on all those kids that were waiting for him outside. Actually he didn't know how many there were, but from the voices he added up that they were only five people. And that was really bad for Athrun. Especially in this position as the nerd of the school! 

_"Do you want to go in there first or—" _

_"No, no, we wait till they finish their detention and then we'll give them their punishment." _

_"Fine."_

Athrun silently cursed. _"…I need to get out, but how...?"_ He slightly turned to the window. It was slightly open, but no escape from there. The escaping gap fitted a cat and a mouse but nothing else. Athrun sighed and looked at the teacher's desk.

**Oh hell no**. No way in hell was he hiding under that desk. They could find him easily!!

But it was too late to think of another strategy. The classroom door was been kicked. And it seemed that they didn't check if it was unlocked or not.

Without thinking Athrun quickly took his belongings and quickly hid under the teacher's wooden desk, hoping the blasted gang people won't see him or be able to find him, which he knew they would.

A frowned played on the guy's face as he peered the room as he entered first. "There's no one here, Ahmed." The guy with blond haired informed Ahmed.

"…_Ahmed?"_ Athrun thought. _"…Cagalli's ex! …But why is he doing this—"_

"There must be!" the brunette yelled rushing in.

"Well, there's no one in plain sight." The brows furrowed on the blond. "Are you sure you got the right classroom?" Another guy with black hair from behind asked.

_"I need to get out of here… but how…?"_ Athrun took a peek at the hunters. They weren't any near him and the desk.

"What are you saying that I'm dumb?" Ahmed asked the black haired guy.

"Well, if you put it that way—"

"Why you little—"

"Shut up!" another guy from behind them with red hair bellowed. "Our targets must have gone from there!" he pointed at the tiny gap on the window.

"Dude, I doubt that they could fit there…" the last guy with pale green hair said with doubt.

At once, all of them started yelling and grabbing each other, swearing at each other's statements. Athrun sweated dropped but kept his formed plan in his head if he wanted to escape in whole pieces.

For the fourth time he looked at the broken door and at the morons who were beating each other senseless, Athrun decided to take the plunge. He had fifty-fifty chance to escape. And he prayed to god that he survive through this.

Like a runner in a marathon, Athrun quickly dashed out of his hidden spot to the door, which was nearby. And instantly his sudden attention caught the guys beating each other. "Hey, there he is!" The red haired guy shouted, letting go of the pale green haired guy.

"_Shit!"_ Athrun cursed and ran faster. He finally got out of the class, turned the corner of the hallway until…

"**CAN I ASK WHY YOU ARE RUNNING, MISTER?"** an irritating voice boomed from in front.

Lifting his head up quickly, Athrun was speechless. _"Oh crap, she's still here!"_ If those bullies catch up with him right here, he would be in deep crap and beaten. And he knew that this old sub-teacher in front of him wouldn't give a darn crap about what happens to him, no doubt. "…I-I…" he looked back at the angry guys far behind him.

_"I need to leave…"_

"YOUNG MISTER, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU CANNOT RUN IN—" the sub-teacher lectured loudly.

"_Shit I have to go!"_ Athrun thought as he saw them coming.

Waiting no more, Athrun impulsively said to her, "Well someone got to make that **rule disappear**!" The old hag blinked and angered at the student's choice of words. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE—AAHHH!" She was immediately pushed to the ground as the bunch of idiotic boys, who were chasing after Athrun, were running blindly into her, crashing down like a pile of broken cars.

"ARGH! HE'S ESCAPING!" Ahmed yelled at the two guys on top of him. "GET OFF ME YOU IMBECILES!"

"**WHAT'S GOING ON!!??"** the old lady screamed, her glasses nowhere near her face. They broke when they fell off her nose bridge.

* * *

Athrun silently cursed as he got out of the front door of the school. He quickly shoulder checked if those guys weren't following him and it didn't look like it— 

"There he is!"

"Shit!" The hunt was on, again. Athrun quickly ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he remembered that he was the slowest runner in school. _"Oh, heck…"_

He ran straight to the school gates, but was soon stopped by…

"…Cagalli?" he said bewildered.

"Hey." She said winking. She raised her manicured hand in a greeting way, juice box in the other, the straw touching her soft supple lips. "What took you so long? I've been—" Suddenly Athrun placed his palm on her mouth, covering her next words.

"Ah, no time! I'm getting chase by—" He said trying move her from the gates. Cagalli stood there coolly and looked over his shoulder as she saw her ex-boyfriend running towards them with his 'dumb friends' of his. Cagalli knew at once that they were as dumb as a cow pack but of course didn't say anything. Maybe cuz it will hurt the brunette's pride. Ahaha, what pride? That cowpile is the lowest she ever met! He deserved that to what he did to her!

"Ahmed?" She said her eyes twitched as she moved Athrun's hand from her mouth.

"Yah, your ex is trying to kill me!" Athrun said finishing her confusion.

"Oh, fuck, I knew this was going to happen." She said brows furrowing, taking his hands into hers quickly while she threw the empty juice box on the ground. "C'mon, let's go."

"Ah, wait!" Athrun blushed instantly as he felt her warmth running in his veins.

* * *

After what it seemed a while of running away from the bullies, they finally stopped. Athrun dropped on the grass ground, breathless, not knowing that they reached the empty park, where they used to play when they were little. It was almost sunset and all the kids were gone. 

Cagalli sat near him, gasping for some air. But not as much as Athrun.

"…Hey, are you ok?" she asked coming closer to the gasping-air-guy. Nodding slightly, Athrun tried to open his eyes but failed to do so as he felt very weak. He couldn't turn his body around neither. But thankfully the blond, who was beside him, flipped him over, staring at his paleness. Her smile faded slowly.

"…I'm…...ok…" he panted heavily.

"No you are not." She said in a matter-of-fact. She began to unbutton some of the top buttons on his summer shirt. "What are…you…?" He asked weakly, trying to open his eyes. Her immediate reply was, "Hush and close your eyes. I'm trying to help you remove some buttons, so you can have more air. So, save your energy."

Nodding at her, Athrun immediately blushed afterwards, as his blurry eyes saw what he didn't imagine to ever see. Her glorious breasts were nearly hanging out completely out of her red tank top. They were so big and so— Athrun tried to avert his eyes to the grass below him but—

Snap. Snap. Cagalli snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Don't you dare faint on me! Keep your eyes open!"

"_Don't ask the impossible…I can verily stop my nose from bleeding…"_ he said in his mind and mumbled something before his brain started dozing off, as the cool air couldn't get in his trachea and to his lungs. His mind couldn't function properly as that happened. He was slowly fainting into a dream cloud. But then he felt something warm press against him, then a wet and hot object slid inside his mouth, gently. It was moving around, giving him air and somehow it tasted him, again and again. And whatever it was, Athrun was thankful for it. He didn't like fainting, not since he was little.

Ah, yes, now that he remembered, that was the reason why she called him 'little turtle' when they were young; he ran too slow and has a mild lung. Every time when he played extremely with anyone, he had always suffered that pain, nearly fainted most times. But as he is older now, he wasn't supposed to have it anymore. Weird. He should check with his family doctor.

The unusual feeling came again and left as he started to like it. The feeling of being alive was great and he would thank a lot to the thing that was keeping him alive. It was wet and hot but, hey, can't argue with that. It's saving him. Now to thank his savior—But that was stop short as he felt warm all over. Something new was arising within him. For some odd reasons, he wanted to touch and be touch. He knew it was all a dream so might as well enjoy it. Yet this was the first time dreaming of such thing. It made him scare in a sort of way.

He felt hands been place, one on his cheek and the other on his chest. The hand on his chest was pressed on him, going lower. The flowery womanly scent indulged into his nostrils once again. It was strange. He smelled that scent before, but couldn't get an idea where it came from. Where had he smelled it from?

As the hands on him were doing its job, Athrun's own hands, where going everywhere like on instinct. He had no idea that the way he felt been touch felt so powerful, like water on a hot frying pan, sizzling away in heat. His hands wouldn't stop from touching something so soft. He loved the feeling. And the more was that, something on top of him was rubbing against him, like hot liquid. He felt so good, that he was getting so hard. Shit, he couldn't take it anymore, he felt like exploding. And hopefully those sexy hands knew, as they now rubbed him gently on the spot.

Athrun moaned and squeeze again on the two soft supple globe-shape objects that were sent to him from heavens. Then suddenly Athrun heard a female moan loudly. It sounded so familiar that he couldn't place it where he knew it from.

Opening his eyes slowly, his hand reaching the blurry face of his savior. _"Weird…"_ he thought as he recalled touching the lovely body on top of him. His rescuer had a nice slender neck, smooth silky blond hair, really soft skin, and…fair _big breasts_, almost like…

"Cagalli!!" He screamed as his eyes met amber ones. He dashed backwards rapidly completely shocked, hitting the tree behind him along the way. He felt his lips warm and his body totally arouse by her action. It wasn't a dream after all!!

"Athrun?" She raised her brows, puzzled and still panting from their so-called 'activity'. It was only supposed to be CPR that she gave him. But I guessed Cagalli went overboard. C'mon, give the girl a break. She hasn't seen him for such a long time.

"_We almost had intercourse (If we had gone further)!"_ Athrun's mind screamed. He stared at his perverted hands. _"…I can't believe I touched her so scandalously…with my own hands…and she is my…"_ He flushed.

"…Wh-why did you do that for!?" he stuttered with a yell, covering his lips with his palms, face once again flushed. _"That was my first…"_

"To save you dummy," she said bluntly standing up. "I had no choice. But it kind of _**slipped**_ as I gave you CPR."

"It kind of _**slipped**_!?" His mind screamed as he repeated her words. _"She totally invaded me with her soft…soft strokes—Ah, what the hell is wrong with me!?"_

"…" He didn't respond but looked around after he stood up. He swallowed a large lump on his throat. "Where are we?"

"Our old playground." She said looking at the swing sets.

_"Our—" _He looked at her, as she was crazy. It was true that they were in the old place they used to play years ago, but she did this scandalous thing to him, WHEN HIS HOUSE WAS JUST SO NEAR!? HIS PARENTS COULD HAVE SEEN THIS FROM THE LIVING ROOM (IF THEY WERE LOOKING)! "What's wrong?" she asked, her face curious with a smile on her lips.

"…" He blushed and looked away. _"What hell is the matter with her!? Where is her modesty? No wait, she doesn't have such thing! She's the dark angel of hell!" _

Her smile never faded. She gave a small laugh. "What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy my kisses? Or are you just shy?"

Athrun stepped back, face flushed. His heart was jumping like an insane mad cow. He hit another tree behind him and that made him halt. Not just that but her words did.

"It's me, Athrun Zala, Cagalli, your old childhood friend. Why are you running away from me? I won't hurt, you know that." She walked up to him. "Except when it comes to this," She touched his warm cheek with her index finger and it moved slowly to a slight bulge on his pants. She rubbed it slightly.

"Ah!" In reflex, Athrun jumped and stared at her and blushed. Later regretting that, as she looked back at him with a grin. Those glowing amber eyes were amazing, and her smile made him shiver all inside. She had the same smile since then. Athrun blushed. It's just that her body changed…totally. His gaze slowly drifted on their own accord at her body figure, stopping at her breasts. Her whole figure, voluptuous and nice and yet not a single thing innocent about her anymore. He sighed.

Seeing what he was looking at, Cagalli grinned and spoke. "Find anything interesting that you might like to touch again?"

Taken by surprise, Athrun blushed madly as she caught him. He turned away rapidly, apologizing, "…I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…"

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked all of the sudden.

"Eh?" He turned red. He didn't want to tell her, especially her. "I-I'm not telling you…"

Nodding with satisfaction, Cagalli walked around him, taking his hands into hers. When Athrun tried to pry them off with an excuse, Cagalli simply laughed. "You're so shy, Athrun. Just like always."

"…"

"I remember that time where we went to the pool and you lost your shorts underwater after diving in." Cagalli said amusingly at the memory. "You felt so embarrassed that your pleaded your mom to take you home immediately."

"That's not true!" He retorted with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Ah, you're crazy! I'm going home—" "Wah!" He hit a branch on the tree. He fell on the grass ground once again.

She laughed, peering down at him. "Hey, are you ok?"

He groaned as he felt a bump growing on his forehead. He turned his face to hers. He could see 'her' perfect top, clearly, now that his eyes aren't blurry. And that was not good. Sudden flashes of imagination flew to his mind. The soft nice curves of hers were perfect on his hands, especially her breasts. _"She felt really good in my mouth,"_ he thought, later realizing what he was saying. Athrun quickly stood up, pushing her aside. He ran for his life.

"Stay Away from me!" He yelled hitting another branch on the following tree. He went down completely.

Cagalli chuckled and she quickly ran to him calling his name. She checked his pulse again. He was unconscious. She sighed and dragged him up. "Let's take you home, _big boy_."

She glanced at him as she walked to the front door of his house. "I'm sorry for doing this things to you, Athrun. But I…" Before Cagalli could finish, the door opened showing a lightly gray haired woman.

"Athrun?" the woman called seeing her son unconscious and on the hands of a young looking girl. Her husband who was behind her said the same thing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mrs. Zala, Athrun—" Cagalli tried explaining Athrun's unconscious.

The old couple blinked and gasped as they realized whom the young blond was. "Cagalli Hibiki?"

"…That's me."

"Oh, look at you, you are so grown up!" Mrs. Zala said in smiles. She hugged Cagalli warmly and she had no choice but to let go of Athrun and hug back. His dad caught him, mind you. He brought his son to him room. Athrun mumbled words to his dad, who didn't quite listen, though he was a priest. _"…Dad…she…devil…help…me…"_

"Yes, son, rest. It will all be good tomorrow." Patrick said, closing the door behind him. He returned back to the living room where his wife and his son long time old childhood friend sat talking.

"So, how did my dear son faint?" Athrun's mom asked curiously while pouring tea on a nice set of cups.

Cagalli explained everything. But of course, she didn't tell about the stuff she did to Athrun, like the accidental make-out session just now.

"I'm sorry for causing Athrun all this. I did want to surprise him, but sadly I fail…" Cagalli said sighing.

"Oh, nonsense." Mrs. Zala said placing a hand on Cagalli's. "I bet he is really surprise to have his old friend back."

"I agree." Mr. Zala said sitting next to his wife. "Just now, Athrun was just talking about you to me. Though, I couldn't make out what he said much."

"Ah, I see…" Cagalli nodded. Her eyes averted to the clock above the TV. It was late her mom would worry. Mrs. Zala caught Cagalli glance at the time. "Oh. I'm sorry, dear. Do you have to be home now?"

"Ah, sadly, yes."

"Ok, then you better get home."

Cagalli stood up and walked to the door till Mrs. Zala suggested an idea. "Cagalli dear, would you like to come over tomorrow for dinner? Your mom is of course invited.I would love to catch up with her on talks."

"Tomorrow?" Cagalli raised her brows.

* * *

Athrun's head was throbbing with a headache and the sound of chatter downstairs didn't make it easier._ "What the heck is going on downstairs?" _he asked rolling to his side, clutching his forehead. He winced a bit. 

He knew that he was on his bed, so that must mean this was his room. Athrun couldn't stop from thinking what was going on downstairs. He knew his parents were talking. But to whom?

He slowly listened to the voice speaking. It was a girl's voice, which he knew by the sound of it. The voice was smooth and gentle but had spunk—_Spunk?_ Who's voice that he knew had spunk into it?

Athrun hastily rose on his bed and stared at his closed door. It was Cagallis' voice!

**Wait!** …Why was she at his house?

_Ah_…he remembered now. Her ex-boyfriend chased them and he fainted when they reached the park that is in front of his house.

_"And her glorious figure right on top of me…"_

Athrun turned red at the memory of just minutes ago.

_"What the heck is the matter with me!?"_ He touched his slightly unbutton shirt. Athrun could feel his heart pounding quickly. And if that wasn't enough, his hands started sweating. The thought of her being on top of him once again made his heart race with vigorous heat.

"_She's Cagalli, damn it! You can't think like this, Athrun! You sick bastard!" _He scolded himself, screaming out loud.

"Athrun?"

Immediately Athrun turned to the voice, which was coming from outside his window. His eyes widen, bigger than dinner plates.

"C-Cag-Cagaalli!!??" He said in shock, leading him to fall out of his bed with a crash.

"Hey, Are you ok?" She asked, as she heard him wincing. _"Should I tell him, I'm coming over tomorrow for dinner?"_

"…_Ooowwwww…" _

"Cagalli?" Cagalli's mom called from downstairs.

"Oh, I'm coming mom." She turned to her window again. "Hey, sorry, babe, my mom is calling. See yah around."

_"Then again, is not going to be a surprise, is it?" _She grinned.

Athrun winced at the pain and stared at the open window of his. _"Why me…?" _He felt like crying.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thanks for reading! Plz, enjoy pressing that colored review button! **

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	6. Dinner or Dessert?

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fic! I really appreciated. Well, I don't want to bother you anymore so read on my good readers. The fun continues…

**Warning: Swearing and some explicit graphical details.**

* * *

—**The Girl: Ch. 5: Dinner or Dessert?—**

_"Hmm…she's not here yet—"_

"So, Athrun, the equation in calculus it's 0.98943323 over—" Nicol talked as he flipped through his binder. He stopped, as he heard no reply from his intellectual blue haired friend. "Athrun?"

"_Ah_, yes Nicol? You needed something?"

The green haired boy beside him sighed. "Nevermind…" He put his calculus binder back in his backpack.

"What's wrong with you, Athrun?" Kira asked beside Nicol. "You seem so distracted. Something going on?"

_"Ah, Yes."_ Athrun wanted to say, but instead said, "No, it's nothing—"

"Good morning everyone!" Athrun cringed as he recognized that voice. It was…

"Ms. Hibiki, do you have to shout so loud?" The teacher who came in after the blond asked startled in surprise.

"I'm sorry. It's just a wonderful morning!" Cagalli said all hyper. She smiled and waved at Athrun as she walked to her seat. A blush spread across his face without notice. Damn, he should have looked the other way!

Everyone in the class stared blankly at the blond at her sudden excitement.

The two boys beside Athrun stared in awe. "D-did she just wave at you…?" Both guys asked in shock. Athrun just blushed harder telling them a silent 'yes' but Athrun just covered his face with the biology textbook. _"Why do you do this to me!?" _He screamed in his head.

* * *

The bell rang as the first period was over. Athrun was the first out the doors. He left Kira and Nicol calling after him, but he ignored it. He wanted to leave before she came and drag him into her world. And he didn't want that after what happened between them. 

His mind screamed at his fatigueness. He hadn't slept for the whole night. Dreaming and thinking about her the whole night wasn't something Athrun wanted when he slept after having a huge headache. And as hard as he tried to fall back to sleep he kept dreaming of their sudden make-out. It replayed in his mind again and again.

Athrun walked quickly to his locker to change his books. The walk wasn't far but it bothered him that he was going to collide with her when her locker was the in the same hall, many lockers away.

"_Ah crap, I should have just taken all my books with me."_

"Hello." A person stood in his way like she appeared from out of nowhere. The person got a stun 'Ah!' from the blue haired boy. "Hehe, sorry for scaring you."

"_I'm the unluckiest person alive…"_ Athrun's lips formed a thin line after he composed himself. "…What do you want?" He asked and kept walking to his locker.

Cagalli smiled wickedly at the question. "Hmm…what do I want? Well, I want—"

"Please don't answer that." Athrun blushed, opening his locker. "…We're in school." The blond chuckled and leaning to him, whispering to his ear, _"Oh, I don't mind. I want you, Athrun Zala. Right here. Right now."_ She bit her lips together with a sexy smile and left after she said that.

Athrun shuttered. His face burned and other parts of his body did as well.

He quickly closed his locker and cleared his throat, as nothing happened just a second ago. He adjusted his glasses and began to head to class, not minding the blond waving goodbye to him.

* * *

"Oh, checkmate!" Kira shouted in excitement. He danced around the grass praising the lord for his victory. "Oh, sit down, you're embarrassing yourself." Nicol said. "And I just made a bad choice moving the knight." 

"Oh, too bad, my friend." Kira laughed, sitting back down. He took a bite of his rolled rice omelet, and looked up at Athrun who was reading calmly beside them. "Hey, Athrun. It's lunch time and you haven't eaten anything yet."

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Athrun replied not moving his eyes an inch from his book.

"Wanna play chess then?" Kira asked nudging him. "No, I'm reading. I told you that already." He replied calmly. Kira and Nicol frowned.

"But, Athrun—" Nicol was about to say something until someone with a familiar feminine voice spoke, "I'll play."

The green haired boy and the brunette looked up to see in shock, "Cagalli!?" They both said in alarm.

"Wh-What…" Kira stammered.

Athrun quickly raised his head at the name. "Yo'!" She smiled brightly, taking a seat on the grass without caring that her denim mini-skirt was going to be ruined. She didn't cross her legs mind you; She sat horizontally bending her legs behind.

Kira looked at Nicol with a confused look and vise versa. Nicol stuttered. "You pla-play che-chess?"

Cagalli arched a brow. "Yah, why? Can't believe blonds are smart and capable of playing chess?"

"Ehhh…"

* * *

_After twenty minutes…_

Cagalli laughed and said after beating Kira and Nicol, "Man, you guys should really learn some new tricks!"

Both boys were in distraught. "I can't believe it…she beat us…and most of all, she remembered us…"

"Yah, well, it wasn't easy remembering you guys without seeing old photos." Smiling satisfactory, Cagalli turned her head behind her and looked at Athrun who watched in amazement. "Wanna play, _big boy_?"

"_I can't believe she's still calling me that!"_ Athrun blushed and shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm busy reading."

"Oh, c'mon, babe. You can always come back to it." She moved closer to him and dragged him away from his book. "And I don't think Aristotle would mind if you play some chess with a girl. Besides, if you are afraid I might _beat_ you," she smiled, "like those two, then..."

Kira and Nicol groaned depressingly making Cagalli chuckle.

"Alright. I'll play." Athrun said instantly. He didn't want a girl to beat him. He was the best chess player in the club. It was a hit at his ego if he lost. "You'll never beat me." Athrun said moving towards the chessboard.

_After 25 minutes…_

"…They are still playing?" Kira asked Nicol as he came back from the washroom. Nodding, Nicol sighed staring back at the two. "Yah, it doesn't seem like they want to lose."

"Man…lunch is ending in…" Kira looked at his watch. "Now."

The ending lunch bell rang and the both boys started packing up. Nicol tapped Athrun's shoulder. "Athrun, the lunch is over."

"I know." He said calmly staring at the board showing no distress. "Wanna forfeit together the game, babe?" Cagalli asked smirking. "We could play always later. And you don't want to be late for class, right?"

Giving no answer, as it was obvious, Athrun clean up the board and said to Nicol who was waiting for his chessboard. "Nicol, sorry for making you wait."

With eyes widen, Nicol said, "It's all right." He took his board and pieces and left for class.

"Well that was fun." Cagalli said stretching. "I bet _tonight_ will be too."

Not catching what she meant, Athrun looked up at the blond with confusion. "Eh? What do you mean?" He flushed red when his mind attacked him with images.

"I see what you're thinking." Cagalli said chuckling.

Athrun frowned. "Do I look like an open book to you?"

She smiled brightly, "well, yes, unfortunately," then laughed, dragging Athrun to class, her arm linked with his. The geek boy groaned inwardly. _"I want to go home…"_

* * *

The school hours passed like a quick flash. Students walked out of the classroom as the bell rang in the minute. The sun set in the hours passing by. The sidewalks were filled with students coming from school. The long weekend has started and everyone were thrilled, well, some people... 

"What!? _Dinner!?_" A voice of a boy shrieked in the kitchen.

"Oh, honey, why are you so shock? It's just Cagalli and her mom." Athrun's mom said while preparing something over the stove. "Besides, aren't you happy? It's Cagalli, the little girl you use to like."

"Yah. **Like****d**. Not _like_, mom. It was a long time ago. An you can't invite them over." Athrun's face reddened.

His mom stared at her son in incomprehension. "Why, dear?"

Athrun stuttered. "Be-because…you can't!"

"Athrun, honey, that's not an excuse." She stirred the vegetables as she spoke. "Do you not like Via's daughter anymore? Cagalli is nice just like before when you two were young." Lenore, Athrun's mom, looked up at her son and asked, "Do you not like that Cagalli has fully _grown_ into a woman?"

Athrun blushed. What was he suppose to answer? That he loved how her breast felt against his hands, so soft and warm? That the flesh of her lips was maddening when he kissed them, even for the first time? Or that he loved how nice her body fitted with his? Oh, shit, no, he absolutely wasn't saying any of those to his mom. She'll have a heart attack if she found out what had happen between them in front of his house.

Athrun cleared his throat and ignored the question. "Can't you ask them not to come?"

His mom frowned. "Athrun, that's rude. What am I suppose to tell them?"

Her son apologized and asked, "Can I be excuse from dinner then?"

Lenore blinked surprised. "Dear, is there something wrong? Why would you want to be excuse from dinner? Are you not feeling well?"

The blue haired boy sighed and gave up. His mom wasn't going to budge. "Eh, nevermind…I was joking, I'm sorry mom. I'm going to my room now…I'll come when they arrive…"

He climbed up to his room and thoughts ran through his mind. _"So that's why Cagalli said tonight was going to be fun." _Ah, crap, she cornered him. What did she want from him, seriously? The thought bothered him.

Every time she was around him, she would always approach him in a…predator kind of sexy, sleek and seductive way like she wanted to eat his skin off. An image in his mind played Cagalli as the wolf and he as the sheep, getting eaten on the spot. Athrun shook his head as another thought rush in seconds later. "Oh, hell," he looked down as he sat on his bed. Shit, his lower part was getting too excited.

He groaned as he screamed his head off silently. _"What the hell is wrong with me!?"_ Athrun inwardly swore. _"When did I start thinking like this!? I feel like a complete pervert! …Next thing I know I'll be dreaming of her taking off her top off—oh, fuck." _He felt blood oozing down his nose. It heated up his body and his mind giggle with sick thoughts of a naked blond.

Athrun rushed to the washroom, only to bump into his dad in the hallway.

"Son, what happen? Did you fall off your bed?" Patrick asked as he inspected the injury.

Feeling irritated with his teenage hormones, Athrun sighed and dumbly nodded. He surely couldn't tell his dad that he had dirty thoughts about the girl next door who by the way was his old childhood friend.

"Son, you got to be careful. A _woman_ wouldn't want a clumsy man."

"_Woman?" _Athrun arched a brow. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Patrick smiled, shook his head and said, "Nothing son, just go and clean up that mess on your nose. See you at dinner."

Nodding, Athrun did as instructed. He walked to the washroom only to stop at the thought. Seriously, what did his dad meant by 'A _woman_ wouldn't want a clumsy man'? He looked back to see his dad gone, he was probably downstairs helping his mom with dinner.

Shaking his head, Athrun presumed cleaning the mess on his face. _"God, what the heck are you doing to me?"_

After he finished his task, he slowly sulkily walked back to his room, only to stop as he opened the door. It was her, again. She was calling him through her window.

"Athrun? …Athrun?" Cagalli whispered across her window. "_Psst._ Athrun!"

Cagalli grinned when she heard a loud 'thump' across. The lights on the room had been switch off next. "I know you there, honey." She laughed heartily. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." A wicked smile appeared on her lips. "Or I'm coming over to get you."

Athrun swallowed a lump in his throat without knowing it. He got up slowly, afraid to make any noise, (not that she could hear it from across). Athrun crossed his room to get any book. The book was to keep him distracted in the living room since he wouldn't be able to stay because of her. Still hearing her calling him, Athrun switched on the lights and he silently closed his door behind. He chuckled at his ingenious idea. _"Wait, till she kills you for that."_ His mind said afterwards.

Athrun stopped in a heartbeat. Wait, was it smart to leave her hanging? Well, it's not like she's going to know if he left or not, right? Athrun thought for a few seconds before shaking his head. He wouldn't like if someone left him hanging, so why do that to her? Uh…yes, she's really hyper and somewhat annoying, but she _was_ his old most dearest childhood friend. He wouldn't like doing that to, well, anyone at that point.

He turned abruptly and walked back to his room. Opening the door, he walked to the window. "I—uh, Cagalli—" He pushed the curtains away to find no blond across. "!" The lights in the room were closed and the window was shut with the curtains draped shut.

The only thing that went to his mind was… _"Oh, shit."_

Athrun rapidly turned his body around to run out of his room down the stairs to find voices coming in the front door. He slowed his steps as amber ones met his emerald ones. They were crystal clear with a hint of laughter. _"She doesn't seem pissed…" _Athrun presumed.

"Oh, it's a honor to be here. Thank you, Patrick, Lenore." Greetings flew as Cagalli and her mom came in. "Oh, it's a honor to have you too for dinner." Athrun's parents responded with smiles on their faces.

Via smiled. Her eyes suddenly averted on the boy walking down the steps. "Well, isn't that grown boy, sweet dear Athrun, the little boy my daughter used to play with?"

A faint blush spread on Lenore and Patrick's son's face. "…Yes," Athrun nodded walking off the last steps in the staircase. He greeted Cagalli's mom and then lastly Cagalli.

She gave him a quick hug and while that, she whispered on his ear in a low deadly tone, _"You're going to die."_

With widen eyes Athrun was speechless. W-what did she say? That he was going to _die_!? Oh, god! She knew what he had done! Athrun swallow the lump in his throat. He was in shock and saw that she had no problem. Cagalli moved back to her spot with a pleasant smile. "It's a pleasure coming to your house, Athrun."

She then turned to Athrun's parents, thanking them for the invitation.

"Well, let's not let you standing till dinner." Patrick said clapping his hands together. "Let's talk in the living room. Shall we? Dinner will be soon."

Via nodded with a smile while talking to Lenore.

Then he turned to his son and Cagalli. "You kids, can join us if you want."

Athrun shook his head and said, "Eh… I'm going to my room for a few minutes. I'll be down here when dinner's ready."

"Okay." Patrick turned to Cagalli.

"May I use your washroom, please?" she asked politely.

"Of course. It's down this hall on the right." Then he smiled. "You do remember where it is, right, even after so many years?"

"Like an unforgettable map in my mind, sir." Cagalli joked making Athrun's dad chuckled. She smiled, nodded, and headed to the washroom.

Athrun's lips frown with suspicion and walked up the stairs in thought. _"Something tells me I'm in real deep shit. And what she just whispered in my ear minutes ago doesn't make it easier for the fact that I'm going to die sometime this night..."_

* * *

As Athrun got in his room after going to the washroom for a quick freshen up, he locked the door and lodged a wooden chair underneath the doorknob. He was sure he wasn't taking any chances. He liked the way his life was over the years. He didn't like change; change was bad; change was not good; change was everything he didn't want; change was— "Holly shit!" Athrun screamed, stepping back, his back hitting the wall behind him. 

From the scream of his tone, he could have wakened the dead from their holy deathbed. The blond who was lying on his bed smiled widely. She signaled at him to come to her. She wore a short white flowy summer skirt with a green tube top. Her blond hair flowed over her shoulder like silk drapes. "So, I guess that answers my question." Cagalli said looking up at the dark blue haired boy her wicked smile never leaving.

"…W-what question?" He asked almost shouting. His heart pound like a crazy walrus. When the heck did she get in his room? Didn't she go to the washroom? Athrun blinked in surprise. She didn't. She lied to get here. Now she was trapped with him…in his room…alone…together…

"That you are scare of me." She said coolly, touching the bed fabric beneath her. She looked up once again to meet his bewildered eyes. "I don't see what's so scary about me," she said sitting up with her elbows behind, "only that I've grown boobs and grew a bit taller."

She smiled and continued when she heard no reply. She just saw a blush crept up on his face.

"Are you so startled to see me here? On your bed?" she asked. "It's no so unusual. Remember those nights we slept together?"

Athrun gulped hard. His brain wasn't working probably and he was sweating like molten lava in a scorching thousand degrees. He felt it through his whole body. What the heck did she mean? They, uh, never…done it, ever before.

She grinned when she got the idea that he was thinking. Cagalli laughed. "Not that way." She licked her lips. "Remember our sleepovers?" She rolled chest flat on his bed, looking up at him. "That was so much fun. We used to laugh so much, we couldn't get any sleep and ended up being scold by our parents."

Athrun's face softened. So, she meant good. She just wanted to talk. _"Okay, I can handle that."_

"Hmm…I remember one night where we were finally asleep, and it was…I think two a.m. or something like that. I woke up from your sleep talking. And you were…" Athrun arched a brow. Cagalli play with the sheets underneath her as she suddenly paused. She looked up to see him staring back at her in question. Cagalli shook her head with a laugher. "Nevermind, you probably think it's—Hey, you haven't change your room since I left."

Athrun looked around his room. He scratched his head. "Yah…I didn't bother changing the stuffs in this room. I liked the way it is…"

Cagalli stood up from the bed and walked up to Athrun. She dragged him on his bed. Athrun's eyes widen in shock and up in reflex. "You never fail to amaze me." She brushed some hair off his eyes. The color in them was the same as before but a bit duller. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"…Uh…thanks…" Athrun saw the small gap between them. The warmth that was coming off from her body was making him reel.

"_Wait…what am I doing sitting beside her…and especially on my bed!?"_ Athrun thought. His could feel his heart jumping in panic, and also joy. "Uhm… you shouldn't be here, I thought—" He tried getting up but Cagalli held him down with her arm.

"Well, honey, think again."

Athrun gasped when he felt her hand crawl downwards to his pants. "I-uhm…I—" He gulped hard trying to shake that sizzling feeling in his body. He tried stopping her from moving further but Cagalli's lips met his.

Cagalli bit her lips as she pulled back. The taste of him was on her lips still. She shook her head, and moved her index finger side-to-side, saying, "Nah-ah-ah. You owe me."

"_Owe her? Oh, god…I hope she doesn't mean this afternoon's incident…"_

"Do you know what you did this afternoon?" Her fingers trailed along his chest.

"_Oh, fuck."_ Athrun's face turned ghostly white.

"Hmm…I guess you do." She said seeing his unexpected changed expression. "Well, how do you suppose I felt?"

Athrun cringed and chuckled nervously like a scared child. "…Ehhehe…not _happy_?"

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry…"

Oh, god, he knew that he shouldn't have done that to her. Man, what was he thinking? But she brought it on herself! Why did she have to be so damn…_sexy!? _Couldn't she just take a step back and be her original self? But then again…

"Ah-wait, hey—what are you doing—" Athrun flushed as he saw through his eyes, Cagalli throwing a leg over him and climbing on top of him. She pushed him back on his bed with a wicked smile. "Someone needs to behave." She held his wrist with her hands.

"W-wait—Cagalli—I-I—"

"Shhh…" She placed a finger on his lips. "This is called payback."

Athrun's eyes widen as he felt her lips on his once again. Oh, so sweet payback must feel. Athrun tried removing his lips from her luscious lips but both her hands were placed on each side of his cheeks. He felt her tongue slip in his mouth. Oh, god, he couldn't take it anymore, he's going to burst any moment from now! And they haven't even started! But he was too struck by this at the moment he didn't know what to do.

"Say you're sorry…" Cagalli gasped between breaths, her lips never leaving his.

The boy below her tried to think but his mind left him seconds ago. He groaned when he felt her knee touch him in his lower area. When Athrun thought he might have gone insane with all the kissing, the blond on top of him let go. She arranged herself and walked to his bookshelf, taking out a book. Athrun looked up to see her reading. He arched a brow. But his attention diverted to the opening of his room door. It was his dad! …_What did he want? Was it dinner already?  
_

"Son?" Patrick called knocking the door as he opened it slowly. He saw his son on the bed, laying flat, face all flushed. Patrick shrugged in mind.

Athrun immediately sat up. "I was just resting…" He said in excuse. His dad nodded and looked around to find Cagalli sitting on his son's desk, reading. "Oh, Cagalli's here too."

"Hello, Mr. Zala." Cagalli looked up from the book with an innocent smile.

Athrun's eyes widen. _"What's with the innocent smile!? One minute she's all…naughty and the next she's all nice! What the—"_

Patrick smiled back. "Hello to you too."

Athrun cleared his throat. "Dad, you needed something?" He stood up from his bed.

"Yes, dinner's ready. I hope you kids are hungry." Patrick said.

Cagalli left the book in her hands on the desk and walked up to the door. "Well, yes…" She said walking behind Athrun's dad. _"In a way…"_ she whispered mischievously to the trailing red Athrun.

* * *

"Cagalli? What were you doing upstairs?" Cagalli's mom asked from her chair. "I thought you were in the washroom." 

"Oh, I was." Cagalli replied taking her sit across her mom beside a frowning Athrun. "I just wanted to read something afterwards." She turned to Athrun then to his parents. "I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry if I intruded."

"Oh, it's all right, dear." Mrs. Zala said placing the last plate on the table. "Like they say, _'me casa es tu casa', 'my house is your house'_, right Athrun, honey?"

Athrun wanted to scream but decided not to. He tried hard to smile and nodded along the way. "Right, mom."

As dinner passed by like a quick flash, everyone had a nice time. The chat was contained with laughter and more talk. The food that Lenore made was exquisite.

"I hope you both had a great time at our house." Patrick said opening the door for their guests.

"We did. Thanks a lot for dinner." Via said. "It was delicious." Cagalli added.

"Thank you. We love to have you guys any time over our house." Lenore said, later turning to her son. "Athrun say goodbye."

Athrun sighed and did as told.

"Oh, I want a goodnight hug." Cagalli said in giggles. She hugged Athrun and whispered something in his left ear. The skin of Athrun reddened as the blond let go of him.

"Goodnight, Mrs. and Mr. Zala! Nite' Athrun!" She waved as she walked back to her house, her mom beside her.

"Oh, what did she say to you, dear?" His mom asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just goodnight." As bad as Athrun didn't want to lie to his mom or dad, he didn't want to tell them because…

"_I hope you enjoy tonight's kisses, because there's more to it. Nite' big boy, sweet dreams, hope I'm there making you burn for me."_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thanks for reading! Plz, review now, and I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	7. Makeover Extravaganza Part One

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fic! I really appreciated. The following chapters might be short in scenes.

* * *

**—The Girl: Ch. 6: Makeover Extravaganza Part One— **

"Athrun, honey?" His mom called opening the door of his room. She walked across his room, opening the curtains that shielded away the early morning sun. She pushed the curtains aside to its holder. She turned to her son with a smile. His messy tasseled dark blue hair shined from the rays that were coming in. "Wake up, dear, breakfast is ready." She brushed some hair strands away from his face.

Feeling the bright ray of the sun penetrating his closed eyelids, Athrun groaned. He tore open a sleepy eye. His eyelids felt heavy.

"Oh, right, it's morning already…" 

"Come on honey, time to get up."

_"…And I haven't slept a wink."_ He groaned tiredly.

_"For the whole night, her words taunted me..." _

_"I just couldn't get them out of my mind…" _

"Be downstairs soon, okay?" His mom said placing a motherly kiss on his cheek. She left before her sleepy son could answer, he just nodded dizzily.

Athrun yawned getting out of bed, prying the sheets off him, he stood up, stretching a bit. The muscles of his body ached due to the lack of rest. He regretted staying up late. Yesterday after the 'dark angel' of his nightmares left after dinner, he climbed up the stairs to his room, steadying himself to stay up and read. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the book beneath his eyes, he just couldn't focus, thoughts ran around his mind. Especially when she said those tormenting words:

_"I hope you enjoy tonight's kisses, because there's more to it. Nite' big boy, sweet dreams, hope I'm there making you burn for me."_

She was right about the burning thing. He couldn't sleep at all. He tossed and turned the whole night. He even went to get some warm milk. And it didn't help.

The tricky little _femme fatale_ got the best of him.

Athrun frowned, walking to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, taking his clothes off, and entering the shower, he blast the cold water on. _"Why are you doing this…Cagalli?" _

_"You were so…" _Athrun shook his head with a sigh. _"Nevermind." _

* * *

"How long was I sleeping?" Athrun asked from the breakfast table. He slowly buttered the toast on his hand.

"Oh, just an extra hour." His mom said, lips still on the rim of the filled cup. "Your dad said not to wake you."

Athrun brows arched. "Dad is in another meeting?"

His mom nodded. "Yes. But he'll be here by noon. It's just a short meeting."

"Ohh." He turned back to his glass of orange juice. Taking a sip, he looked up to hear a knock in the front door. Putting down his cup, Athrun asked. "Shall I get it, mom?"

"No, no, it's alright, dear. I'll get it. You finish eating your breakfast." Lenore said, standing up from her seat. She left her cup on the table.

Nodding slowly, he went back to his breakfast.

He heard as the door slowly opened and a chatter of welcomes and good mornings were said. _"Probably mom's friends." _Athrun assumed. Instantly as he finished his toast he made up his plan for this day, he'll go to the library. He hadn't finish Galileo's book yet.

He looked up from his spot to freeze in outer shock.

He heard soft early good morning greetings to him from the people that just came in to his house.

**"What are you guys doing here!?"** Athrun said standing up fast, the table shook of the outburst.

"Geez, is that a good morning greeting?" A blond asked looking somewhat offended. She crossed her arms. "Be more rude."

Athrun's mouth hanged open.

"Good morning Athrun." The boys beside the blond waved.

"W-Wh-What are they-doing here?" He looked at from his so-called friends to his mom who was smiling silly. "They asked if you wanted to hang out with them. I think it's a great idea."

Athrun frowned as he saw Cagalli smirked. _"That means trouble…"_ Athrun just stared blankly as his mom warmly asked the guest if they ate yet. He didn't mind if Kira and Nicol came over but who he mind was _HER_.

"Have you kids eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zala." They all nodded.

"Well, feel free to grab anything you like if you feel like having a snack, there's plenty." Lenore smiled.

Returning the smile, Nicol walked up to Athrun. "Hey, let's go. Cagalli's taking us somewhere fun. Though, I doubt she remembers where the old places we used to play in."

"I don't think so." Athrun responded quickly, stealing glances at the blond taking to his mom. He remembered the time when he received his first kiss from Cagalli in the park just in front of his house. "I'm rather busy."

"Oh, c'mon, it's Saturday. Take a rest from studying, will yah?" Kira said munching on a buttered toast.

"When did you guys change your mind on taking days off?" Athrun questioned from his spot. He eyed Cagalli. "It's her, isn't it?"

The guys flinched. "C'mon, you don't have to be so rude to her. She's no harm to us." The green haired boy said.

"Yah, nothing wrong with her. Its just plain old _Cagalli_." Kira said calmly fishing his toast.

"I doubt that you'll call her plain old Cagalli when you stare at her grown body…" 

"Besides, it's been ages since we hanged out together." He patted his friend's back. "It'll be like old times."

_"…" _

"Hey, are we ready to go?" The blond asked coming closer.

Thoughts from yesterday flashed through Athrun's mind as he stared at her visage. He shook his head. "You guys can go because I'm not going."

"Hmm…that won't do." Slightly frowning, Cagalli peered at him then smiled brightly. She turned to Athrun's mom. "Mrs. Zala, is it all right if we take Athrun out for the afternoon?"

"Oh, that's fine with me. But do be careful."

Nodding, Cagalli signaled to the boys. "Guys, Get him!" They wrapped an arm around Athrun dragging him out to the front door. "Hey, wait—what the—!"

"Get his coat and let's go." Cagalli said, turning back to Athrun's mom. "We'll bring him back as soon as possible."

Lenore smiled and nodded. "Something fun I suppose?"

"Can't have it any other way, Mrs. Zala." Cagalli said before walking out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye! Have fun, kids." Lenore said waving, before shutting close the door.

* * *

His face colored a bit as he experience the embarrassing sight of shocked neighbors staring at his kidnapping-dragged-off scene. He glared at his friends who stood along side now inside the bus. They dropped him when they reached the bus stop. They had to stand because there weren't seats available. "Don't hate us, Athrun. We had no choice." Nicol said peering at his angered friend.

Athrun just stared at the dark bus floor below him.

He felt a hand hang over his shoulders. "Don't worry, Cagalli said we're going to the mall or something."

"_Yay…_" Athrun said sarcastically happy with a tired sigh.

"Oh, don't let me hear you say it that way, hon." Cagalli said leaning on the bar next to them. She gave Athrun a smile.

"Eh, so what are we actually doing?" Nicol asked.

"You'll see." Cagalli smiled widely peering outside the window. She caught eyes with Athrun and wink at him mischievously.

* * *

After ten minutes in the bus, they finally arrived to the mall. "Ehh…a **Group Makeover Contest**!?" The three guys stood there in front of the blond with wide eyes. "Wait, you take us out, for a…_Makeover_!?"

"Yup." Cagalli smiled. "It was time to shed those old fashion clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes—" The green haired boy asked looking at his attire.

"Eh, I'm getting out of here." Kira said taking a step back. "Yah count me in too." Nicol said following.

Athrun swore under his breath silently. He knew he should have stay home and lock the doors. After all this, he knew anything that was around Cagalli was bound to get him in some sort of trouble.

"Too late. I sign all you guys up already."

"When!?"

"Two days ago." She said calmly taking her sunglasses off.

Kira and Nicol groaned. "But we don't want—"

She laughed. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun! Just like the time when we played dress-up!" All the guys blushed remembering that time when they were young and clueless wearing adult clothes, especially their mothers'. "And besides _we _all get $500 cold hard cash—Well, if we win—And we will!"

"We?" Athrun arched a brow. 

"Yes, dear Athrun, I'm going to participate too!"

"Huuh!?"

"B-bu-but, you're already—"

"Yah, I knew you guys wouldn't do it if I didn't join." The blond said searching for something in her bag.

_"That's not the point." _Athrun sweated dropped.

She grinned, taking out thick glasses and what looks like retainers. "So, I brought this along." Quickly she put them on. "Wow, they still fit me!" She said fixing her geeky look. She tied her hair into braids. She turned to the guys. "What do you think? Do I fit in with you guys now?"

Surprise eyes darted at the blond. "Uhm…"

"Big difference?" she asked coming closer.

_"Yah…big difference…" _All the guys thought. From hot blond bombshell to geeky nobody.

_"Wow. I never knew," _Thoughts pushed through Athrun's head, _"she was a geek before…my, that makes a big difference—"_ Athrun involuntary snickered.

Cagalli stopped fixing her hair as she heard a snicker. She turned around to see Athrun burst into laughter. Arching a brow, she placed her hands on her hip. "You find this funny, Mr. Slow turtle?"

"Oh, I don't mean—" Athrun look up, opening his teary eyes, "to laugh—Bhahhaha!" He clutched his stomach, as he couldn't hold the absurdity.

For the first time, Cagalli felt a heat rush to her cheeks. "Why—you little!" She ran up to Athrun, attacking his weak points, his sides.

"Wahhh!" He screamed in joy running away from the boiling blond. "C'mon back here!" she warned laughing along.

"Eehhh…" Nicol stammered, turning to the brunette beside him. "Should we stop them?"

Kira chuckled. "Nah. Just let them have their moment." He grinned. "It's just too funny to watch."

"I miss those time." He added. "Thank god, she came back."

"Gotcha!" Cagalli beamed grabbing Athrun's collar. He'd no idea what kind of embarrassment she was going through right now. She tugged him closer to her. With a soft and threatening voice, she spoke, her breath warm, "Even with this disguise, I'm still _me_, _big boy_. So, try something and you're going to pay for it, the _sexy way_ of course." She finally let him go after secretly placing a warm peck on his neck. "So, get use to this, hon."

Athrun gulped after he felt her hot breath directly on his skin. He felt Goosebumps appearing on his skin, and worst, he felt something tingling inside of him. Oh, bad timing. Athrun looked down and a small tint of shade colored his face. But sadly he didn't have time to think about it as he felt Cagalli dragging him back to where the guys were.

"Hey Cagalli, is the get up really yours?" Kira asked curiously.

"Yup." She nodded proudly. "Had it till I was thirteen." Quickly as she finished saying a few things about her past, Cagalli took out her a small object from her bag.

"Okay, we're set." She said pressing some buttons on the small silver camera in her hands. She smiled as she did a quick test shot on the guys in front of her.

"W-wh—Hey, what are you doing?" The blue haired guy scowled.

"Test shots, of course." She replied, checking the shot. "My, I startled you guys, eh?" She said looking up with a smirk on her face. "You guys look mightily scare." She laughed afterwards.

"Oh, please do me a favor and delete that…" Kira blushed taking a look at the tiny screen. "No can do, dear Kira!" Cagalli beamed. "It's for memories! Now, can you guys stand there?" She asked pointing at a spot nearby.

They nodded and did as told, except Athrun; he quickly turned around and started walking away.

"I'm leaving." Athrun whispered.

Grabbing his hand quickly, Cagalli said, "Geez, Athrun, don't be a party pooper. Don't you want to see your inner beauty captured on film?"

"No." He replied quickly without hesitance. "And I don't want to do the makeover."

Cagalli sighed and said with a chuckle, "C'mon, at least do it for my belated homecoming present and all those belated birthdays." She turned to the other guys. "You guys do know that, right?"

"Eh? Uh…well…" the brunette looked at Nicol, who shrugged. "I guess so…"

"Well, you do owe us too." Kira said timidly.

"Of course! No problem." Cagalli said smiling. "After this, I'm treating for lunch."

"Ok?" She asked for reassurance. Lightly she squeezed his hand with hers. She laughed when she saw a blush creeping his face.

"…" Athrun sighed and turned the other way, he hated her staring at him when he was like this. "I don't know what I'm doing staying…" 

"Well then, steady ready?" She joked as she moved the guys beside each other. With a calm nod, Cagalli look around to find a plump lady passing by. She ran up to her. "Ma'am, do you mind if you help me take a picture of me and my friends? It's for a project," she asked.

"Sure. Anything for you youngsters."

With one finger pressing the button down a quick flash flicked and the sound of the camera clicked.

* * *

"Ohh, pretty." Cagalli said in glee as she stared at the freshly printed photo. Her eye caught Athrun's sulky face in the photo. She turned to Athrun who was leaning against the wall of the shop. "You got to start smiling, Athrun, or you're going to get all scowly and old."

He tsked and turned away.

"Athrun."

He felt like yelling. "What?" He turned to Nicol.

"Don't get snippy with her. She likes you, man."

"Wha—"

A voice from not so afar caught both guy's attention. "Well, well, what do we have here? Two couple of nerds shopping together on a Saturday no less, where's the other geek?"

_"Ahmed…" _Athrun frowned.

"Ah, it's brownie Bob, Athrun." Nicol said surprised. "I haven't seen him since grade 7 Home Ed. class!"

"Oh, yah…" _"Now I remember…he was in our elementary school…_"

"Ehh?" An eyebrow twitched on Ahmed's face. "It's Ahmed, you nerd!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kira asked coming from one of the stands. "I heard you—"

"Hey, it's Brownie Bob!" Kira pointed at the brunette with laughter in his eyes.

Raising his voice, he corrected Kira with inclining irritation. "It's Ahmed, damn it!"

Before Ahmed could have made another comment, a blond came from behind Kira saying mockingly, "Brownie Bob? What kind of stupid person would nickname themselves that?" The guys beside her snickered.

"I told you I'm Ahmed—" He gritted his teeth, but stopped as he stared at his ex-girlfriend's look. "What happen to you?" He suddenly asked raising his brows. "You look like you came out of a Car Crash!" He laughed at her geeky disguise.

Cagalli furrowed her brows. "God, what did I ever saw in you?" she turned to grab Athrun's hand and said the other guys. "Let's go boys, we've a contest to win."

"Hey, don't walk away! I'm talking to you damn it!" Ahmed yelled when she ignored his cries.

"Go away, Trailer Trash." She retorted, walking away.

"Why you little," He shook his fist and looked down on the floor; there was a small plastic card. He turned it around and read it.

"Wait, did she said 'contest'?" A smile appeared on his face. He took out his cell phone and started dialing some numbers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I'm very sorry if this chapter is too short. But I'd to cut it. The length in Word was making me dizzy and I've a headache. I better get some sleep…

**Thanks for reading! Plz, review now, and I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	8. Makeover Extravaganza Part Two

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fic! I really appreciated. Well, I don't want to bother you anymore so read on my good readers. The fun continues…as I said so before.

**Warning: Swearing and some explicit graphical details.**

* * *

—**The Girl: Ch. 7: Makeover Extravaganza Part Two—**

The laughter of teenagers boomed in a part of the big shopping mall. "Hey, can I ask why you guys call him, Brownie Bob?" Cagalli asked drying her eyes with her index finger. "How did he get such a ridiculous nickname?"

"Is it that he ate all the brownies in class?" She guessed the obvious.

"No." Covering his mouth, Kira snickered.

"Then?"

"Ehh…" Kira looked at his friends. "Uhm, you don't want to know."

"Why ever not?"

"Because."

"Eh, tell her already." Nicol coughed nudging at the brunette.

"I don't think she wants to know." Kira whispered back with a disgusted look.

"Wh-I do! C'mon tell me!" Cagalli begged. She turned to the silent guy beside her. "Athrun, the guys won't tell me!" She said with a tone of a 3-year-old child pleading to her mom for sweets. "If they won't, then at least you tell me." She slightly pulled on his jacket sleeve.

"Ehh…" He blushed. "Well…" He looked down. "Do you really want to hear it?"

She arched a brow saying sarcastically, "would I ask if I didn't want to? C'mon, Athrun, at least tell me something I missed when I wasn't here."

He sighed and looked up. "Well, uh," he looked at the guys then at the blonde. "He…"

* * *

"He was in our Home Economic class in Elementary. There was a time where we were supposed to stay after class for our test…" 

Nicol continued when he felt the blue-headed friend pause. "And well, he, uh, Brownie Bob, I mean, Ahmed," he chuckled. "Drank a lot pop during the beginning of the class, and well,"

The blonde burst out laughing as the directed idea popped in her mind. Clutching her side with laughter on her face, she laughed out, "He _pissed_ his pants!?"

"Oh, no, not just that," Kira cringed. "There's _something extra _that came out."

"_Brownie Bob_, that's what we called him afterwards."

"And when he ran out of the class so fast, we could have swore that we heard him crying for his mommy." Nicol laughed.

"Good memories, Good memories!" Kira called out.

Cagalli grinned and poked Athrun on the side, making him jump a bit. "So, why didn't you tell me earlier, Athrun?" She laughed. "I could have poke fun at that jerk earlier—"

Nicol cut in. "Uh, yah, about that, Cagalli." He cleared his throat. "We weren't allowed to tell anyone."

"Bob, I mean, Ahmed, didn't let us."

"He threatened all of you?" Her brows shot up. Well, she wasn't quiet shock after seen the real side of him. But still, that made her feel disgusted after all the fooling around she did with that piece of worthless trash. He even cheated on her! How dare he!

"Yah, everyone who witnessed the accident."

"_That jerk!"_ She shook her head. _"Justice must be served!"_ An instant idea flared in her mind, she turned to the guys with a smirk.

Athrun flinched at the smile. "That's an odd smile, what are you thinking?"

"Brownie Bob, eh?" She gently tapped her chin in deep thought. She signaled to the checking booth up ahead. "Let's go, boys."

"_Somehow, I think I'm going to die sooner than expected…"_ Athrun sighed and followed.

* * *

"Can I help you?" 

"We're here for the contest." Cagalli widely grinned pointing at the three guys behind her.

The booth lady nodded. "Okay, check your group name and…" While she spoke about the rules and stuffs, a group of guys entered the scene.

"So where's this cash prize, Ahmed?" Shani Andras asked impatiently.

"It's after the show when the judges chooses the winner." The brunette clarified. "And we'll be the winners."

"Okay, but explain to me (again) why do we need to wear this stupid disguises?" a guy with light blue hair asked with a hint of revulsion in his voice from behind.

"I told you for the million times, Auel, it's for the contest." Sting said sighing.

"When!?" the younger guy said as if he never seem to remember the little note to his older friend.

"Maybe, I should have gone with Clotho and Orga…" The brunette in front of them swore under his breath. He thought no one heard him but the guy in the geeky high-pants with light green hair hissed, "I told you already, they're working."

"Right…" he said dryly.

"When can we get out of this?" Auel asked yanking at the itchy sweater vest he was sporting.

"Soon." Ahmed answered looking for a certain blonde. He and his group walked forth to the second checking booth in the left side, passing the blonde he was looking for by couple of people in groups.

"Man, this is taking too long." Shani groaned as he looked around to see lots of nerds lining up.

"Hey, you said you wanted easy cash." Ahmed said with some irritation in his voice. "Now suck it up, Andras."

"Hey, you said easy _FAST_ cash!" Shani retorted in the same irritation. "This doesn't consider—!" Before he could finish saying what he was about to finish saying, the booth lady called. "Excuse me—"

"What!" He snapped at the woman, who flinched.

"Ah, sorry, Miss, my friend here is way too excited, please excuse his sudden anger." Sting said smoothly covering Shani's rotten mouth.

She blushed. "That's all right." She held out the board. "Please check your group name."

"Thank you." He said with a charming smile, letting go off Shani. When he was about to called the boss of the group, Ahmed, until he suddenly felt his hand on his right shoulder. "Man, now there's a reason why I picked you." Ahmed said grinning.

Sting raised a twitching brow, "Right. Now, get that hand off my shoulder and check the list, damn it."

A frown appeared on that face of Ahmed's, he did as he was told.

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Kira groaned as he flop on a small couch, tiredly. 

"Kira, it hasn't been 20 minutes, and you're tiredly already?" Nicol asked sitting down beside him.

"I hate shopping." Kira said. "We've been to every damn shop in the world! And we still haven't found anything for Athrun!!!" He exaggerated.

"Well… I guess…we just have to be patient. Cagalli's the expert here." Nicol said looking at the blond, who was looking at shirts. Then he turned to Kira with a beaming smile. "But, hey, more sitting time for us."

"Yah, you're right." The brunette said replicating the same smile. He chuckled as their eyes averted to his drained blue-headed friend coming out of one of the changing rooms. "Poor, Athrun..."

"How long do you think he'll last?" Nicol whispered.

Kira pondered for a sec, whispering back. "Well, seeing his expression, I don't think he'll last a minute more."

A smile appeared on the chocolate brown eye guy. "Yah, and I think Cagalli is having a blast here." They both chuckled.

"Hmm…" Cagalli tapped her chin. (She took off the disguise by the way.) "I think stripes are better, but the shirts…hmm… Athrun, do a little turn for me will you?"

Athrun sighed irritably and did as he was told. As he turned slowly, he saw a little devilish grin appearing on her face. He frowned. She was checking him out. She knew the whole time what he needed to wear, she just wanted to play around! God, if he just could…

"My, my, my, Athrun, you certainly do look good in this." Cagalli said touching the fabrics that wrapped his body well. Her hand slipped from his waist to the insides of the back pockets of the jeans he was wearing. Athrun inhaled at the outrageous touch.

Okay. He just heard her purr that out. Or maybe that was his imagination. Athrun shook his head and pulled away from her. "Are we finished here?" He asked, his voice kind of shaky.

"Oh, no." She came closer, whispering in his ear. "We're just getting started."

He jumped when he felt her hand come in touch with his left butt cheek. His face showed bewilderment. She just _spanked_ him. In front of public. His cheeks started to burn as a saleslady looked startle as he was. She coughed and walked away like nothing happen.

"What's with that face?" Cagalli giggled. "Come," she said dragging him to the other side of the store, "I need your opinion on something."

Athrun felt a bit hesitant but nodded anyways. He knew there was no point running away from Cagalli Hibiki, she'll always drag you back to her. Well, at least with him, that is.

He felt his eyes popped when he saw what she raised from the racks of clothing. "Y-you—you—you are—you're going to wear that to the contest!?" He felt like his mouth suddenly went dry.

Cagalli smirked at the look on his face. So he liked the black sexy corset with red trims she was holding out. "No, but, if you like, I'll try it on." The last words she added, made him hard. "For you, of course."

Athrun blushed furiously. The image of Cagalli in just that sexy eye-catching corset, spread all out in bed, made him want to jump out of a building deliriously a hundred times and back again. His lower part enjoyed that alluring thought too much. And that was an unwanted thing he didn't want to admit. But he couldn't stop.

While his mind was stuck in such a wonderful fantasy, a familiar male voice piped. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He looked at piece of clothing his ex-girlfriend was holding out. "Getting too slutty for the contest, huh, Cagalli?"

The couple turned around to find a nerd-looking Ahmed.

Cagalli's brow furrowed. "What do you want," she added, "Brownie Bob."

Ahmed's face reddened. "Wha—" he paused, ignoring what she just called him. "I'm here for the contest too."

"Well, that explains the attire." Athrun coughed looking away with a laugh. Cagalli laughed along.

"It's not like you're any better, Zala." He huffed. "You look like this 24/7."

"At least he's more of a gentleman that you ever were." Cagalli defended with a glare.

"Why you—" He glared back and tsked. "Well, say that to yourself, bitch." He tapped his chin in amusement. "I think that's why I cheated on you." He looked cockily at her. "Worst lay ever."

Athrun bitterly glared at the insulting brunette. Yes, he didn't like Cagalli setting all those sexual images in his wake but he didn't like her being hurt neither. Somehow out of nowhere he got the guts to jump at Ahmed and beat the crap out of him—but a fist that instantly flew out from the girl beside him made him freeze in place.

Ahmed covered his nose in a groan and fell on the rug floor. "My nose! You bitch!"

"Take that, you jerk!" Heaving out air, Cagalli hissed. Quickly, she took Athrun's hand and ran to one of the changing rooms in the back of the store. She saw that the jerk would be following behind as she saw him stand up with a roar. His 'roaring' attracted unwanted attention.

* * *

"Nice punch," Athrun commented. 

"Thanks." She said with a bright smile.

"But what are we doing here, Cagalli?" He asked as he felt her push him inside the stall, she entering behind.

"Something I called Don't-Mess-With-Cagalli-Or-You'll-Pay-Dearly." She answered as she began to take her shirt off.

His eyes widen in shock. If this didn't push Athrun out of the edge, then nothing would. "Wah-what—Cagalli, put your shirt back on! Please!" He blushed madly. The sight of her top made him drool—Athrun mentally slapped himself. _"I can't be thinking—"_ He turned away from the indecent exposure. He bet that if he got caught by the saleslady, he'll be run down by the police, and plus reported to his dad, who by the way was a pastor(see at the bottom of the page).

"Hey, can you give me a hand?"

Athrun gulped, not turning around. His eyes were shut tightly close. "O-On what?"

Giving an amused chuckle she forced him to turn around and ignore his query. "Give me a hand, will you?" she repeated.

Slightly opening one of his closed eyelids, Athrun peered through and saw that she was donning on the foxy corset she show him before—

"You brought it along!?" he asked in shock, unwarily that he open his other eye and stared at the exposed fair back of Cagalli.

A sly smile spread on her face, she turned her head slightly over her neck to peer at him, who was standing behind her and while lifting her blonde hair up with one hand, she asked lightly with a innocent tone to her voice, "can you zip me up?"

In amazement Athrun's eyes drifted down from her piercing lovely eyes, slowly down her enticing nape to her fair smooth looking back where it stopped at the cross ties and mid zipper of the corset.

He gulped hard.

_Help her?_ He was willing to rip it right off her and push her to the wall, where he would—NO Wait! —Athrun shook his dirty-minded mind. What the hell was he thinking!? This was Cagalli he was dealing with! His sweet kindhearted childhood friend— his eyes gazed at the voluptuous blonde in front of him. She stood there waiting in the corset and the clothes below her—certainly not the same person as before but, Athrun sighed, he just couldn't bring himself to.

Yes, of course, he wanted the guts to tell her that he, well, sort of had the same awakening feelings for her but, Athrun Zala, wouldn't be Athrun Zala if he show that awful unwanted teenage hormonal teen in front of…well, anyone. Especially her.

"Well?"

His hormonal mind giggled as he began to lift his hands to touch the strings. Athrun stepped closer and bit his lips.

_"This is wrong—I can't—"_

He lifted his head up to gaze at her patient angelic face. A strand of fair hair slipped out of her hand, gently brushing her nape and so fair and soft alabaster skin.

Athrun's mouth suddenly went dry.

* * *

When he was about to refuse her query, the door of the stall they were in suddenly flew open with a bang. And there came an angry brunette, whose eyes widen in shock at the display in front of him. "What the—" 

Athrun was startled as was Cagalli looked from the trespassing brunette to the ties in his hands then to him again.

"Wait—this isn't what—" he tried explaining but Cagalli beat him to it. Well, in a way.

"It's exactly what you're thinking." She said to Ahmed as she hugged Athrun from behind. "I guess my taste in men evolved. Guys like you aren't really boyfriend material." She grinned, playing with Athrun's hair all the while taking a much-needed revenge on the brunette in front of them.

"And unlike someone," she paused to glared at Ahmed who fumed, "Athrun, here keeps _me_ awake all night, isn't that right, _Big Boy_?" She said coyly in his ear, her breath tickling Athrun's senses.

Athrun, who blushed, stood still. He could seriously feel Cagalli's breast pressing against his back and her hand which was traveling down south—oh god, you don't want to know.

Athrun chose not to answer.

"Why you—" If anyone could have come really close, they could swear that they saw a vein pop in Ahmed's head. He walked forward to give her a medicine of her own but out of all the sudden, Cagalli grinned before screaming the word, "AAAHHHH, PERVERT!!" really loud. Everyone, who roamed around the clothing store, like the guys in both groups and the salesladies and the customers, came rushing.

"Oh my god!" said one of the customers looking at the garments on Cagalli.

"Oh, cool!" said Auel drooling in glee. "Free porn!"

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Kira and Nicol both shouted out. "Brownie Bob!"

"Excuse me, what's going on?" an older saleswoman asked irritated.

Accusingly Cagalli, who was still standing behind a blushing Athrun, pointed at Ahmed who was in the middle of the stall. "That guy was peeping on me!!"

All disgusted eyes flew to the sweating brunette. With widen eyes, Ahmed, turn to defend himself. "Wait—no, I—"

"Yah, he peeped on me at the little gap of the door!" She held a speechless Athrun tightly by the shoulders and cried. "Thank god, Athrun, came to save me!"

"Security!" the saleswoman bellowed.

When Ahmed instantly felt manly hands gripping his arms. "No—wait!" He pointed at the crying blonde. "She's faking it—it was all a lie!!!"

"Yah, right. Buster." Said one of the security guards dragging him away. The guys who were with him walked out of the store embarrassed.

"Let's go, Auel." Sting said pulling his younger friend.

"No, wait, I haven't seen the rest of—"

"You can admire her at school, moron."

Wide eyes shot through in surprise, "She's in our school!?" He looked back at the scandalously clad blonde and grinned. "Swell." And turned back to leave.

In a faintly voice they could still hear Ahmed shouting out, "Me and my guys are going to win, Hibiki! Damn Youuuuu!"

Mostly the entire crowd dispersed after all the commotion, except Kira and Nicol, who stayed waiting outside as Cagalli changed back to her original clothes. In a spot near the change rooms, the saleswoman turned around to pat Athrun on the shoulder before leaving. "Well done boy. I hope your girlfriend—in there—is fine."

Speechless as he was, Athrun just shyly nodded. "Ah, yes…"

_Girlfriend!? You got to be—_

* * *

"What the doodle happen in there?" 

"Did Brownie Bob really peeped on you?"

Questions started to flew out as soon as they finish purchasing the clothes that they needed out of the clothing store they just went to. The head saleslady was so nice, and after feeling so bad for what happen to Cagalli she gave her and the guys 20 off the goods. But not like they were paying for the clothing—the contest was—but she gave them store credit if they ever came back to buy anything. And believe me, Cagalli definitely was going to come back.

"No. He wished!" Cagalli laughed as they walked to the salon at the corner. "Details are secret, but what you saw is what you get."

"Now enough of the curious question and let's finish what we started!" she said in her usual cheery voice. "We have lots to do!"

The guys groaned when they saw the salon sign above the shop she pointed at later on.

For the past thirty minutes, they all had their looks done. The stylists trimmed, wash, and styled their hair. They were forced to wear clear contacts—which hurt by the way—and don their new hip outfits.

Cagalli who was ready first took pictures of their transformation process.

"Smile Athrun!" She grinned. "This is the first time I've seen you without your glasses!"

Still blushing from earlier actions, Athrun looked away hiding his burning face.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she patted his head.

* * *

"That wasn't cute." Athrun muttered as they entered the eating place that Cagalli chose after the contest ended. It took almost the whole day, the sun started to set. They were now eating late lunch in a small homely 50's diner. 

"Oh, you're kidding me, right? How can you say that wasn't cute—well, I wouldn't call _'cute'_ about you—but," Kira said a bit bewildered. "You got the judges, man!" He said in a jovial voice and patted Athrun on the shoulder across the table they were all sitting.

Kira sat with Nicol while Cagalli dragged Athrun to sit with her, him being in the inside seat.

"Yah, and luckily we won because of you." Nicol nodded as he started munching on a fry from the basket of French-fries in front of them that just arrived seconds ago. "Eh…and you too, Cagalli." he added as his gaze slipped from the blue-headed friend to the really pleased blonde.

Waving his formality with a hand, Cagalli shook her head laughing. "No, no, Nicol. I didn't do anything. All I did was to give the materials." She looked at everyone. "And you guys did the job! And it was breathtaking!"

Kira huffed sarcastically. "Yah, of course—we had to." He cringed. "There was a lot of people watching…and…" He glared at the grinning girl. "You _made_ us do the _Cat Walk._"

"More like _forced_." Athrun coughed.

A smug smile appeared on Cagalli's face as she leaned on the guy beside her, who jumped at the sudden contact with her bared shoulder, she wore a red spaghetti top and blue jeans. Her arm playfully wrapped across his shoulder. "But, hey, it did win us that trophy and cash prize, didn't it?"

"True." Kira nodded.

"—But still you didn't have to make us take our shirts _off_." Nicol said shyly with red cheeks.

That smug look widened on the blonde's face and she laughed heartily at that part. "Hey, I'd to bring out you guy's sexiness somehow!" then she added after taking a sip of her diet-Pepsi, as she remembered their strip tease—tops coming off—action on stage, she immediately burst out laughing. "C'mon, that's how you grow!"

All red on the face, the guys averted their eyes to elsewhere.

"Is it just me or I feel like I'd been harassed by her," Nicol asked shockingly crisscrossing his hands on his first and last in a lifetime _publically exposed _chest.

A nod came from the other two boys.

"Hey, you know speaking about harassed, what happened to Brownie Bob?" Kira asked curiously. "I didn't see him in the contest." He scratched his head. "I thought he said he was participating."

Turning his head to Nicol, Athrun wondered too.

Finally finishing her never-ending laughter, Cagalli lift up her head from the table, brushing some strands from her face, she simply said with a clearing cough, "He's expelled."

"…What?"

She repeated. "He's expelled."

"How?"

"Oh, one of the judges passed by when Ahmed was in the store with us, and well, he remembered his face when he came to the backstage and he disqualified him."

"Oh."

"And not only that." She added eating her just-arrived hamburger. "He caught him putting half-melted ice cubes on the runway."

The guys stared blankly.

"Uhm," Kira coughed. "Cagalli, how do you know that?"

Looking up at Kira, she explained. "I saw him while you guys were rehearsing your _walks_." She bit her lips together, not letting her laughter get to her again. "I was talking to the judge and well, we saw him, together."

Suspiciously, Athrun unexpectedly out of nowhere asked. "What were you two talking about?"

An innocent smile appeared on her rosy colored lips. "Nothing, just about the prize benefits." She wanted to add a little more but realized it was enough teasing for today.

Avoiding her gaze, Athrun realized his sudden outburst. His cheeks quickly turned red. "Ohh."

She wanted to giggle but decided not to.

* * *

As they got off the bus, from out of nowhere, Cagalli suddenly asked as they walked down the empty road, "Well, now, that we have the winning prize," she raised the bags on Athrun's hand—Kira and Nicol decided to carry their own bags, while Athrun did as a gentleman and carried Cagallis'. It consisted of the trophy and other gifts they won, like a whole month of fashion clothing line for each of them and free facial for a week, which they all gave to Cagalli. Well, they didn't want a facial; it was for girls. "How do you guys want to spend your share of cash?" 

"Oh." Kicking a rock on the road, Kira said, "I think I'm going to save the $125 for my post-secondary."

Nicol said after. "I'm going to use it for my piano lessons."

"Nice." Cagalli nodded then turned to the guy beside her. "And you Athrun?"

When he didn't answer for a while, Kira asked her back. "What are you going to do with your share, Cagalli?"

"To buy a car." She said with a bright smile. "Not enough, but I've been saving up for quiet a while now."

"Wow, that's ambitious."

While the guys were asking what kind of car she wanted, Athrun gave Cagalli's bag to Kira to hold, and as he arrived at the front of his house and said nonchalantly, "Bye guys," before entering his home, closing the door behind with a mild thud.

Kira and Nicol stared blankly at each other then at Cagalli who shrugged.

"Well, mateys," Cagalli said ruffling the brunette and the green-headed guy's hair playfully with her hands. She took her bag back from Kira. "It's time for me to go." She gave them each a tiny golden box before she entered her house.

Nodding surprised they thanked, waved goodbye and kept walking to their homes further up.

* * *

The night breeze blew through and in her window. The sun had set hours ago. She lay on her bed lazily reading a small book clad in long light green shirt and nothing else. Rolling on her stomach facing the ceiling, Cagalli closed her eyes, her right hand resting on her forehead. She blinked once. She blinked twice. And rolled to her side and open her eyes to stare out of her open window, the silk curtains dancing everywhere as the breeze touched it. 

_His room is lit still._ She thought as she caught a glimpse through the moving curtains.

She sat up and walked to her window to tie the soft yellow curtains to its place beside the window.

Cagalli stared out at the window across her, she softly called out his name but he didn't answer. She tried again but stop midway. She felt something.

She turned around and whispered solemnly,_ "Goodnight Athrun…"_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thanks for reading! Plz, review now, and I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

Pastor Athrun's dad was supposed to be a priest in this fic, but I changed it due to certain reason: Priests can't marry.

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	9. Tripping Heels & Kisses on the Side

**The Girl Next Door****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters.

* * *

—**The Girl: Ch. 8: Tripping Heels & Kisses on the Side—**

"G'morning Athrun." Nicol and Kira greeted as their friend entered the chess club.

Looking up, Athrun flinched at the attire of his friends. "What are you guys wearing?" he asked bewildered as if he saw three alien heads on them.

"Fashion, man. Fashion." The brunette replied with what apparently looked like a grin.

Looking at Nicol who poked him. "He's been grinning like that for the whole time since we arrived to school."

"Girls love me." Kira commented with a self-righteous nod.

"No, they just love your clothes." Nicol budged in.

"Hey, now c'mon, Nicol, don't take the fun away!" Kira piped. "We have never been hit by girls!"

Athrun's eyes widen as he saw a little drool on the side of Nicol's mouth. "That's true…" the chocolate eyed boy murmured.

"Hey, Athrun, why aren't you—" Kira wanted to ask about Athrun's choice of today's attire—since he was wearing his old nerd clothes—but, he was interrupted by a proudly smiling blonde.

"I was right, was I not?" A hand rested gently on Athrun's shoulder. The sweet melody of that voice made the guys jump, or maybe it was just Athrun?

"Good morning, Cagalli." Nicol greeted with a short wave.

"Good morning indeed," Kira grinned at Cagalli with a big salute like an army soldier to their superiors, "my savior!"

Cagalli chuckled as Kira raised and placed a peck on her hand. "Why Sir, hopefully you won't become like one of those." She said pointing at a dumb jock in the school's football jersey passing by outside the hall. (There were tryouts in the morning for the football team.)

Shaking his brown head, Kira laughed, "Nah! You wish! I'm just so happy that you came back and thanks to you," he pointed at himself, Nicol, and a scowling Athrun, "we don't have to be ugly ducklings anymore!"

"Oh, you're so cute!" Cagalli patted his head and pitching his cheek, "I knew Ricardo could cut your hair the same way I image it to be!"

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush!"

As the two talked like bunch of gossiping old ladies, in the background, Nicol poked the frowning bluenette. "Hey, why are you frowning? Something happen?" His chocolate eyes turned to the blonde and the brunette. "Is it them that you're mad about? Or is it Kira? Or maybe Cagalli?"

Athrun's eyes enlarged and turned to his friend with surprise but said in a calm nonchalant voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Nicol."

"Oh, c'mon, Athrun. I know what's going on, man. I know Kira doesn't see it yet, but I certainly have. And I can see that you like Cagalli, _still_."

The word _'still'_ rang in his head. Wait, what did Nicol mean about _still_?

Athrun's eyes widen again. "You mean—"

"I sensed it from the start—well, I didn't really care. But now I can see it perfectly." Nicol spoke while gazing at the laughing blonde. "You like her still, even if changed."

He blushed and stuttered walking out of the room to the washroom for an excuse. "You're crazy, Nicol—I-I-I need to go to the washroom…"

Nicol snickered as he watched Athrun bumping into three chess player's tables and apologizing seconds later. He heard voices from behind and turned.

"Where's he going?" Kira asked pointing at a clumsy Athrun who was red from head to toe.

"Men's room. He suddenly had problems. But I think it's mentally rather than physically." Nicol supplied making Kira cringed. "God, I don't even want to know what's he doing in there."

Cagalli laughed along but stared at the open door to the hall with a thought. "…"

"Hey, Cagalli what about a rematch?" Kira asked.

"I need a drink." She interrupted walking away from the room. She headed the same way to the men's washroom.

"Ehh? Pop in the early morning before school starts?" Kira cocked an eyebrow. "That's—"

"Hey, how about a game with me?" Nicol questioned dragging the brunette's attention from the exiting blonde. "Yah, that sounds more like it!" Kira replied excitedly taking his seat at an empty chess table.

* * *

"_God, I just want to disappear… if Nicol knows—Kira will find out soon enough—then…"_ he sighed as drips of cold water ran down in a tingle on his face, _"shit…so much for—"_

"Ah, there you are!" a familiar sexy voice piped.

"_Cagalli?" _His mind went alarmed as the sound of her voice flicked something in him, far down there. He immediately turned around to actually find the dark angel of his unwanted erotic dreams, "Cagalli!" standing right in front of him with a smile. And boy, he didn't like that smile. It was too wicked and delicious. It scandalously made him shudder.

"—I mean—what are you doing here!?" he asked his heart pounding crazily. He pressed his back on the open running sink. "It's the men's washroom!"

"So? What does it look like?" she walked forth till her hand brushed some strands of hair away from his cool emerald eyes. Cagalli stared at one of the drops of water on his face with a smile as one enticing drop slid down to his innocent lips, caressing it in its watery coolness. "I wanted to see if you were okay." Slyly, her forefinger slid down from his cheek to his lips, passing with agonizing and breathtaking touches that made Athrun intake more air than before as he was paralyzed to her ministrations. His body was wash in sudden warmth.

Athrun wanted to voice out 'escape' but nothing came out as he felt her devil of a finger teasing his gulping throat to the collar of his shirt.

With the other hand she held on his shoulder, "Is there a problem that you can't solve?" she asked sexily, moving even closer than before, her pelvis touching his now. Her leg between his, immobilizing his try of escape.

Catching the drop of water that glide down his warm face, Cagalli licked it nice and dry, which made Athrun gasp.

"Why won't you tell me?" She query, her lips so near. She pulled away when he unconsciously tried to seal the damn alluring gap between them. "Nah-ah-ah." She said whispering on his ear so sexily, like the way she planned to all along. The petals of her lips touching Athrun's sensitive earlobe. Her warm breath tickling him dangerously.

Athrun gulped hard as he felt his mind freeze and his body halt and yearn for her.

Both her long slender fingers touched the frame of his glasses and slowly she took them off, peering at the amazing color of his eyes. "I don't know why you hide your eyes, they're beautiful—but not as beautiful as you," she whispered leaving his thick glasses on the edge of the running sink. She moved closer grasping the shirt of his, popping the first three buttons free as the feel of his abs beneath her hands were unbearable; Athrun gasped as he felt her pelvis grind against his.

Sexily with a purr, Cagalli filled the gap of their lips, crushing his mouth with her all too experienced one. Athrun halted as to he had no idea what to do. The taste of her on his lips was something he just experienced twice. His mind froze when he tried to remember what she had done to him previously. The image of her spread out on his bed was too realistic right now that he felt his _'friend'_ underneath his pants springing to life at the unwanted call.

"Why don't you answer me, Athrun—" she chuckled when he replied—not with his lips but with his lower parts. "I guess the cat didn't catch your tongue after all, huh?" Her sneaky little hands traveled down in ascent to the big bulge on his pants. Slightly she rubbed it, making Athrun groaned, his hand gripped hers. "Stop—we can't do this—"

"Why not?" She asked, whispering hotly against his lips, her body leaning more in. "Don't you want this?"

Before he could even reply to a 'no' or to a 'yes', Cagalli attacked his mouth, her hands sliding down holding—more like forcing—his timid hands on her voluptuous curves. All too shy was Athrun that he only dared to touch was her waist.

Ripping his lips from hers, Athrun tried to get free from her hold, his covered erection pressing against her leg making him grunt out loud. "You—I—we can't do this…" He stuttered all red on the face.

"Why not?"

"Because I—"

Before Athrun could even finish his reason, Cagalli pulled him by the half-open shirt to one of the unoccupied stalls. She heard something. And it wasn't them making that noise.

"What are you doing—" He tried to ask, refusing to stand inside the stall with her touching him so scandalously like previously. But damn, he loved it, unknowingly.

"SSshh!" She shushed him with a finger on his kiss-swollen lips. She stood up on the toilet seat, crouching quickly as she saw three guys entering the washroom, chatting.

Athrun stared at Cagalli, unbelievingly, as it occurred to him that she forgot to lock the door! Now there was guys inside, not knowing there was him and Cagalli—who was girl—making out in the men's washroom! Before school even started!

"You didn't lock the door!?" he hissed in a quick whisper.

"Opps, I guess I forgot—" She slightly screamed, as one of her heels slipped on the toilet seat. Thankfully Athrun caught her in time or else she might have a little more than few bruises on her back if she felt on the floor crouched like that.

"Hey." One of the guys in the washroom slapped his friend's arm. "Did you hear that?"

Athrun and Cagalli froze in place as they heard the guys talking about Cagalli's sudden shrill.

"Yah…what was that?" He lifted an eyebrow at his friend.

"It sounded something like a cry or something like a shriek…" The third guy said his eyes landing on the thick glasses that sat nonchalantly on the running sink. "Hey, I think these belong to someone's…"

"Maybe that guy inside?"

Their eyes averted from each other to the closed stall that Cagalli and Athrun occupied.

"_Oh, god, we're in deep shit…"_ Athrun thought.

* * *

The three guys looked down below the door of the stall to see a man's legs. And it seemed like the guy was standing on the side of the stall, facing the toilet. "Dude, are you okay, in there?" One of the guys asked not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. 

Not knowing how to reply or if he should even reply Athrun turned to Cagalli, who was mouthing something out. He bent to lend his ear to her mouth. She whispered, _"Make a groaning sound."_

Shocked and instantly flushed, Athrun shook his head in disapproval. He mouthed back. _"Hell no!"_

"_Do it!"_ She pointed at the curious guys outside the stall if he didn't.

When Athrun was about to shake his head for the second time, Cagalli pulled on his shirt dragging him in front of her, with a deep wild kiss, she ran her hand down to his pants and rubbed his immediately harden cock with her wicked fingers. Athrun ripped his lips from the intense kiss and groaned out loud.

He hated that he did such an embarrassing thing, but it saved them from the looming guys outside, who made a disgusting '_eww'_ sound and quickly left as they thought Athrun was...

"Masturbating!?" Athrun said in horror as his so-called childhood friend got down from the now-dirtied toilet seat. "You made them think that-that I-I was _masturbating!?_"

Trying to hide her laughter, Cagalli defended herself. "What? It saved us, didn't it?"

Flushed to the tip of his fine blue hair, Athrun scowled. "Yes, but couldn't you think of something else?"

Resting her hands on his half-revealed chest, Cagalli looked up from his yummy form. "What would you like me to do then?"

He rearranged himself. "I don't know…something else." He averted his eyes away from hers as his eyes unknowingly drifted down south to her top. If he didn't redden enough, Athrun would probably be another tomato's jealous friend. He could totally see her breasts! If it were pushed up a little more Athrun would have a nosebleed—

"Oh my god! Your nose!" Cagalli gasped as she saw red oozing liquid coming out of the left side of his nose.

"Oh." He blushed. Damn, he thought about it.

"Here." She quickly offered him some rolled up tissue. "Let's get you cleaned up, Big Boy." She added, opening the stall door and scanning the room for anyone.

* * *

"Hmm…maybe _next time_ I should lock the front door." Cagalli said throwing the blood-tainted tissues in the trash. 

A blush spread across his face as he hotly retorted, "There isn't going to be a next time!"

Licking her lips she turned to him, as she earlier made him sit on the sink counter. Her wicked hands soothingly slide up his legs to his pants-covered-thighs, resting there, as she said, "oh, really?"

Hesitantly, Athrun said looking away all embarrassed. "Please stop doing this to me."

"What am I doing?" she asked innocently, rubbing his thighs.

A bit frustrated, he tried to take her hands off his already aroused area. "Cagalli—"

_Rrrrr-iiiiii-nnn-gggg_

An amused smile played on her lips. "Save by the bell." She moved away from him. "C'mon, let's go to class."

Nodding slowly, he stopped mid-way and grabbed her wrist, turning her around. "We can't go out like this!" He pointed at himself and her.

"Oh." Then she shrugged. "No one is going to care. Everyone does _'it'_."

Embarrassed, he realized if those guys hadn't interrupted them, they could have done it…in the men's washroom! How obscene! He murmured. "Well—"

Cagalli placed her forefinger on his lips and chuckled. "All right, I understand. Go first and then I'll go after."

Nodding, Athrun adjusted his glasses and walked out the room to feel like nothing happened— "Ow!" He turned around to see Cagalli giggled as her hand nicely spank his buttocks. There was a pinch in the middle of it.

"_Opps_, my hand slipped."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. 

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	10. Out of Time

**The Girl Next Door**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters.

* * *

—**The Girl: Ch. 9: Out of Time—**

"Gosh, what took you guys so long?" Kira piped up from his seat as the second warning bell rang.

Halting at the doorway, Athrun's heart raised. "W-what are you talking about?" He looked behind him and saw that Cagalli was entering nonchalantly with a juice box at the tip of her lips and textbooks on the other.

"Hm?" She looked at him in question as she passed by to get to her seat.

"Ah—" His mouth hanged open as the recollection of just minutes ago of '_fun'_ flashed through his mind. Oh, the sweet _glory_…

"Athrun? Hello? You in there?" Kira waved his hand across his blank face.

Snapping from his reverie his face slight flushed and shook his head. "Sorry…uh…" Well, there was nothing to say and with that apology he sat down on his seat face a bit flushed.

"…What the…what was that?" The brunette's eyebrows shook up. He turned to Nicol, who shrugged.

Suspiciously, Kira glanced at Cagalli, who looked like she was hard at thought. A little smirk appeared on her fair face that made him wonder what she was thinking.

She turned around and poked the person sitting at the end of the table to the left. She caught the undivided attention of Athrun, Kira and Nicol. The guys watched as she whispered something to the guy, who immediately he stood up from his seat with a blush, taking all his things with him to Cagalli's seat. He sat down coolly like switching seats was nothing.

"What the—" The words oozed out of Kira mouth, as Cagalli pushed him and Nicol to the end of the lab table.

"Coming through," she said with a big bright smile sitting down between Kira and Athrun. Her shoulder grazed his with cooled warmth.

Athrun's heart rose in leaps again as he saw Cagalli turn to him with that wicked smile of hers. It always brought trouble. "You don't mind if I seat here, do you?"

Before Athrun could reply, Kira answered somewhat happily, "No, not at all."

Athrun glared at him, but Kira just ignored him as he started a chat with the amused blonde.

* * *

"I don't see you very happy," she said playfully pinching Athrun on the cheek.

He glared at her.

Just half an hour ago the teacher just finished his lesson and now it was time to do class work. Athrun just wanted peace and quiet, but—Athrun turned his head sideways to the always-unforeseen blonde—he would die and be buried in his grave before he got that wish.

"Really? Can you tell?" he said sarcastically back.

A pure burst of laughter rose from her throat. She nudged him playfully. "C'mon, what's with the sarcasm?" Cagalli leaned closer.

"You know, I won't tell," she whispered, her hot breathe on his ear, "and if I _did_, you can strip me_naked_ as a reimbursement and do as _you want_."

The thought. It seriously made him shudder.

She pulled away with a smirk when she caught a sight of the shades of reds glowing profusely on Athrun's face. "So, what's keeping you all locked up?"

"…" He looked at her at surprise.

How can she change the subject like nothing she said had an affect on either of them? And especially in public! And more importantly, at school, in front of their peers!

Athrun knew better then to supply that info. He knew what she meant. She meant why he was so uptight. Well, he had all the reasons to be. One: is that he couldn't accept anything she gave because that wasn't so-Athrun like. Two: he had a clean reputation to uphold, especially if he was the pastor's son. Three: She left in the first place!

Okay, it was getting ridiculous, but the point was—

Before he could change the topic, Kira interrupted. "You know, if you guys weren't together, I'll say that there's something going on between you two."

"What?" A not-so-surprise-yet-interested smile spread across Cagalli's face as she twisted around to face Kira on her left. And unlike Athrun's face, he was all white like a pale ghost.

_Damn, Kira, you didn't find out…did you?_ Athrun thought as he tried to change the topic.

"Kira—"

"Is the work I given you too easy?" A voice asked from the front.

All the four faces looked up to see their Biology teacher looking at them.

* * *

"How the heck did we get stuck like this in the first place?" Kira groaned as the weight of the old textbooks in his hands were killing him.

"You." Athrun responded as he walked down the hallway.

"You know that wasn't very funny, Athrun." Kira sneered with a glare.

"Yes, we know that you didn't mean to tell the teacher that the 'assignment' was way _too_ easy." Nicol supplied walking along side.

"Hey, it slipped out accidentally! Seriously!" He looked at both guys. "Like a reflex."

"…And who knew he would make all of us carry the old texts to the book storage room?" he added with another groan.

"Do you want me to help, boys?" Cagalli spoke up at the end of the line.

"Really?" Kira asked glorified at the thought.

Feeling a hard nudge at the side of his ribs, Kira jumped and glared at Nicol. "What?"

"Kira, she's holding the same amount of books as we are and she isn't complaining. So don't complain."

"You know, I was joking."

"Right." said both guys walking forward.

"I was!"

A light nudge on the side made Kira turn. "I know you were."

A little side tear appeared on Kira's eyes, but straight his features with a cough.

"Cagalli…I—(_cough_)—We've—I do I say this? I—"

Her eyebrows shot up when she heard a call from Nicol. "Yah, we're coming." She replied.

"Sorry, Kira, what were you saying?"

Kira's face was a bit flushed and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

_Maybe it's better you didn't know…_

* * *

As they walked together to the storage room and Athrun holding the key, they quickly did their part putting the texts on the shelf and left, walking back to class.

"Wow, my arms are soared. Hmm…I guess those dumbbells don't work." Kira said freely. "Damn salesman."

Nicol shook his head at Kira's complain and turned to Cagalli and Athrun, who were by the way chatting in their own world or…_it seemed_.

"No, you can't come!" Athrun burst out all red on the face.

"Why not?" Cagalli pouted. "Your parents won't know—"

Before she could finish her thoughts, Athrun felt someone staring and looked back to see Nicol gaping in shock.

"N-Nicol, it's not what you think—"

Lifting his hands in defense, Nicol chuckled nervously all red. "I didn't say anything."

"Say what?" Kira interrupted in glee.

"Eh—" Nicol looked Kira nervously, who raised his eyebrows at Athrun, who was looking at Cagalli, who was looking at the boys amusingly.

"Well—"

"_Athrun_?"

A girlish voice spoke behind them. And as it caught the attention of the four of them, they turned their heads to the intrusion.

The name of the girl rolled right out of Athrun's mouth.

"_Meyrin_?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. I know I've been really busy, and I guess you kind of figure that out, but I'm trying my best to write as much as I can. Oh, and Happy Halloween! And also, Happy Belated Birthday Athrun!

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	11. Truth

**The Girl Next Door**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters. But what I do own is the story line.

**Warning: From now on this story will be fully rated M. Sexual content and mature subject matter is explicitly written. Viewers' discretion is advised.**

* * *

—**The Girl: Ch. 10: Truth—**

A knock was rapped on the door of Athrun's room and a head popped in after he gave permission. "Come in."

"Honey, you have a visitor." Athrun's mom said with a big smile on her face.

"Eh?" Curiously with tickling guess, Athrun somehow and instantly knew who it was. He grimaced and wished for mistake and groaned inwardly at his unluckiness.

"_Yoh._" The blonde with a pearly white smile walked in saluting him easily like he was an _Admiral_.

"Athrun, I'm going to the grocery store to buy groceries. I'll be back soon, okay?" Lenore kissed her son on the cheek and waved goodbye to Cagalli.

And as soon as Athrun's mom left and closed the door behind, Cagalli jumped in glee on his soft comfortable bed, startling the blue-headed boy. He rushed instantly out of his bed, knowing that every time he was 'uncomfortable'—which was anywhere she was near, even like, now, in his _own_ room—she would **try** _anything _to get into his pants, (weirdly as it may sound).

Cagalli's exoticness-_slash_-sexiness was something Athrun didn't picture as the image of an_untouched_-sane-Cagalli when he saw her after eleven years appear back and in front of his emerald-crystal eyes. The image of_'pure' _suddenly blew up on his face like an unexpected time-ticking bomb.

Cagalli laughed as she saw him crawling to his chair, almost like hiding behind it. "What are you doing?" she asked chuckling.

"Getting away from you," he said panting.

The scenery was like Cat and Mouse chase. Obviously, Cagalli was the sly Cat and Athrun, the poor dear, was the timid Mouse. Athrun didn't mind anymore about being rude in speech with her, she laughed at it. He didn't know why but he kinda like the laughing look on her face. It kind of relieved him. A bit. But not when she was laughing at him. Either way, he liked it; the expression on her was so carefree.

She laughed at that and turned to her side, to face him. She held her head with her hand, elbow on the bed. "Aren't you a little shy mouse, huh?"

Athrun flushed scarlet and turned away muttering something incoherent and only to himself. _"Damn it," _he looked at her then turned away again, _"I can see her the top of her breasts…"_ He fought another blush. _"Why does she keep wearing those damn tops!?"_ He scowled with the thought.

"Hm?" She lifted an eyebrow at his deep-in-thought expression. She could see he was hissing through his teeth almost like he was going to growl.

What was he thinking about? Cagalli amusingly pondered.

"Something wrong, Athrun?"

Catching her gaze at the corner of his eyes, Athrun whispered, "Nothing…it's nothing." He tried really hard not to stare at her.

"_It's just…your top…it's killing me here."_ He wanted to add, but didn't.

He turned his chair towards her and trying hard not to look at her spewing top, he asked curiously, "What do you want anyways?" As he asked, something flicked in his mind. The previous talk at school with her about coming over to his house made him realize that she didn't listen to him at all.

"And didn't I tell you not to come!?" he added with a slight blush creping on his face. Damn he looked.

Cagalli waved a bored hand. "It's not like your mom or your dad would know." She grinned. "I told her _we_ have a _project_ to work on. And that we'll be busy. Very_busy_."

Athrun looked at her in distraught. "YOu Wh-what!?"

"Chill-lax," she supplied as she amusingly joined the word 'Chill' and 'relax' together, "your mom bought it." They heard from Athrun's slight open window the entrance door closed with a thump. "And it's not like she's here."

Flushed from head to toe, Athrun stood from his chair and almost-ran to the door without turning back. "That's not—I'm out of here."

With a quick swift yank, Athrun fell at the gravity pulling him. "Wah!"

* * *

Like a sharp stroke, his heart stopped beating as he came eye-to-eye with Cagallis', their lips inches away from being sealed. Her hand holding on his with a soft grip, that wouldn't hurt a fly. The color and intensity on Cagalli's eyes voiced out what Athrun wouldn't. Cagalli rolled on top of him, straddling him, her chest against his and so close that he could instantly feel her harden nipples against him through his cotton t-shirt. 

With a light touch, Cagalli drifted on of her hands to Athrun's cheek, caressing it with a light stroke that brought parts of him in heat. Athrun felt paralyzed as words, any words, froze in his mind. The idea of _doings_ to her and back at him made him hazy with craze. His minds shuddered as he saw the drift of Cagalli's gaze from his lips to his-now-clouded-emerald green eyes, then back to them again.

Slowly, Cagalli brought her lips against his, gradually moving against his inexperienced ones. They quiver a bit. Cagalli smiled. His innocence was endearing. Drawing back after few seconds, she whispered in a sultry voice against his ear, "Do you want this, Athrun?"

Feeling the heated-breathe of her mouth on his earlobe, overwhelmed him, made him totally shudder. Athrun froze in position. Did she just ask what he wanted? …But she never asks what he wanted… This was certainly different. Something lodged on Athrun's chest. He glanced at the blonde on top of him, who was looking away. Few golden hair strands were undone from their spot behind her ears and Athrun wanted so bad to push them back to see her face. It felt, for a second, like it was the real _Cagalli_ talking. The kind and pure and innocent one.

"Ye-Yes?" The unexpected answer flew right out his mouth surprisingly. It shocked her and Athrun, himself, too.

_Sure_, his mind mocked, he was speechless seconds ago, and now that he wasn't, the only thing he could say was the only answer he tried objecting to for a long while now: '_Yes'_. It was Ironical. Really.

He tipped his head to one side to see her biting her gorgeous lips together, her eyes looking straight at him in thought. The hint in her eyes made Athrun blush lobster red. When Athrun gather some words—any words— to say to her, Cagalli cut him off. "Is that so?"

"Eh?" Forget about the speech he prepared in his mind, it's already flush down the toilet. The blur of his surrounding wasn't as important as the girl who's now leaning beyond his personal space. Athrun could feel his unwanted young-erection press against his jeans to her warm thighs that were straddling him.

Cagalli pressed her hands on his shoulder whispering the words, "I don't want to force you."

"Eh?" It really surprised him that she would say that.

"Tell me that all this is what you ever wanted." He heard her mumble as her voice died as she whispered this in his ear. Her voice, it reminded him of the old Cagalli and yet it had the little perkiness of the new one.

There was a short silence. The mingling warmth around both of them made Athrun pleased and wanting never to let go. "Why are you doing this?" he asked wondering for a long time.

"'Cause I want this to be special…" Cagalli finally whispered clutching on his shoulder. Her chin nicely fitted on his shoulder. Like she was meant for him and no one else.

The way she whispered every word made him shiver in delight. But something in him suddenly spark. His heart started beating rapidly. Athrun didn't know what and it scared him but Cagalli was here. And he knew it would be okay. As long as she didn't leave him.

"Cagalli…" He whispered on the curve of her neck, pressing lightly on her skin, his arms encircled her body, the warmth mingling with his. It felt so right. Thoughts of regrets weren't near his mind any second now. Cagalli gasped at his shocking move. It thrilled them both and the thought of what the heck he was doing was racing in his rapid boiling hormones.

The scent of her was sweet and fragrant. It made Athrun start feathering kisses on her neck all the way to her ear. He felt Cagalli tremble on top of him and wondered if he was doing this right. At the idea, Athrun flushed and felt embarrassed that he didn't know a thing or two about _this_. And it's not like he knew this was going to happen to him, _ever_.

He expected that he would graduate high school and finish university later after that, only to start working afterwards…and that was it. Athrun's mind fussed over this. Luckily he had a good imagination.

"…Athrun?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Athrun remembered what he was doing and where he was. He flushed. "I'm sorry…I'm not—"

"It's okay," Cagalli chuckled, looking straight into his emerald eyes, her fingers brushed against his cheek with a light stroke. "Take your time. You can always tell me what's wrong later."

He could still feel his cheeks warm as he saw her waiting for him to continue. She shut her pretty amber eyes and waited. Luckily she did, it made him nervous that she would say something that he did wrong. And it surprised him that she was so patient, unlike those times…in his dreams.

He ran a hand down her back, feeling the warmth and the feel of her. They stopped at her waist as he felt her intake a breath of air. Athrun moved his head a little to see her reaction and with an overwhelming force he dropped his immature lips on hers, moving them as she did on his before. Clumsily Cagalli with no air in her lungs removed his specs from his nose bridge and threw them away, (luckily the floor was carpeted). The rush of a strange feeling flushed through him as he felt how good her lips felt on his and adding her hands all over his hair. They clutched on lightly to his dark blue strands, as she didn't want to part with him.

Rolling her over on to the bed, Athrun sense that she didn't mind being below him. He didn't stop his kisses as he slipped a leg between hers. Cagalli groaned as he did that and strangely it put a smile on his face. Her face was flushed and lips were a bit rosy bruised. The way she looked spread on his bed made him hard as his fantasies played before him. One thing he could say is that she felt unbelievably surreal. And especially the soft feeling of her breasts.

Athrun flushed as he touched her slightly on her breasts as he kissed her again. His apology to her made her chuckle. "It's all right." She reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. "I love it when you touch me there." she added in a seductive whisper. What she said certainly gave him a boost to his ego.

Athrun slowly and lightly touched over the mound feeling her nipple harden below his touch. Unknowingly, he felt that his other hand was going to its own accord. It was underneath and running up her light blue crochet top, pushing it upwards. He wanted it off. He wanted to see just her.

Cagalli sat up to help remove it as her lips connected with his every chance they had in between. She ran up her hand and removed his shirt in the meantime. She wanted to see how he was underneath, to move her hands along all length of him. She bit her lips together as the view of him made her shudder in pleasure. "Hmm, I'm liking this."

"Please don't say that." He flushed embarrassed as he saw her gaze at him intensely with clouded eyes. She really looked like she was ready to eat him. It scared him and at the same time excited him. He could feel that he was so close to exploding on her lap.

Lightly Cagalli run her index finger over his nipple and heard him groan. "You like that, don't you?"

Flushed to the tip of his hair, Athrun chose not to answer and grab her wrist lightly, his hand wobbly. "…Please…don't…"

That word certainly did something, if Athrun thought it didn't. He could see it in her smile. "Okay. Fine, _do_ me slowly then."

Oh god! Athrun almost came when she said those words. The wicked smile on her face made him a bit irritated. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course." Cagalli replied with no hesitation, she teased his other nipple—not with her finger but with her tongue and heard him involuntary moan out. "Stop that."

"Hmm, I got to remember that spot." She said to herself, not paying attention to what he said. She continued to nip at him until he touched a sensitive spot below her bra. Athrun saw that she jumped and moan.

"Well, I guess I've to remember that spot too." He saw her glare at him and smile at his counterattack. "You're being naughty, Athrun. Playing with me." She played with his lips as she slipped in her tongue sparkling something new.

"Same as you." He replied as he took a time-out for breaths. Athrun heard her laughed and pushed her back on his bed, straddling over her. He saw how she took off her bra, thankfully to her for that. He had no idea how to work those things. And when he saw her in the flesh, he was amazed on how beautiful she was. He licked both her breasts—he was a first hesitant that he might hurt her but took his time with her permission and teased leisurely her nipples as she had done to him.

"I see that I'm bringing the nasty out of Athrun Zala," Cagalli said grinning. She played with his hair and moaned loudly when he teased her below her left breast where her sensitive spot was.

"Well, aren't you happy?" He said looking to see her expression. Man, she was really something. She was like a goddess displayed all for him.

She chuckled and gasped instantly as she felt his hand moving downwards where her zipper to her black jeans met his delicious fingers. Easily as one two three, Athrun got it got off her hip purely clean with her black panties along. He blushed as he never seen any female up close. Her blond curls were soft and thick to the touch, as Athrun moved his hand over and touch her in the center. Lifting his head from his spot he saw Cagalli bit her lips and a groan came out. Her voice to his ears was beautiful and very effectual. He could feel really heavy and hard, but— "Oh."

Cagalli raised a brow and asked. "What's wrong?"

She could see that Athrun was blushing hard now. "I…don't have a condom."

Cagalli snickered but soon regretted as Athrun played with her wet nub pressing his thumb on it. "Okay, I'm sorry." She teasingly smiled. The new wild Athrun that she drew out made her crazed with bliss. "There's one in my back pocket in my jeans."

Athrun cocked an eyebrow at her and asked curiously while moving half naked to where he threw her black jeans, "How is it that you have one in your back pocket?" His other brow shot up as the answer displayed in his eyes. "Y-you know we were going to—"

"No. It's a precautious thing."

Unbelievably Athrun eyed her with a hint of humour. "…And you keep it with you everywhere you go?"

"Yes, why?" She asked back with no hesitation. Her voice hinted back his humour. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't—"

"It's not here." He said interrupting her.

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, it's not there?" She moved to the edge of the bed, her toes touching the soft carpet floor. Athrun tossed it to her as she reached every pocket. Sighing, she threw her jeans back to the floor and remembered that she took _the pill_. Gosh, she felt stupid for forgetting.

"Well, I guess, we should get dress." Athrun muttered as a blush crept on and ruffled his tousled hair. He looked away. The sigh of her was incredible. His mouth went watery all over again.

"No, Not yet." Cagalli said dragging him back from his reverie.

"Eh?"

"I took a contraceptive pill." She explained and snickered as how red he turned. "You really don't know much about women, do you?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Athrun blushed and mumbled, "…It's not my specialty."

Cagalli laughed as she took a step closer and took his lips with hers. Her naked form pressed against him. "You soon will. With me." She whispered against his lips. Her words lingered on his lips.

Athrun's insides shivered in delight as he fell her harden nipples scrape across his chest. He could feel how she enjoyed the play with her tongue right now as he took control and mimicked what she done to him and kicked in his own twist, clashing his teeth with hers. She moaned to him while her fingers clumsily fiddled with his faded jean zippers removing them and his boxers. "Boxers, eh?" She grinned when she felt the cloth slipped from his waist and threw it out of the way. "Very nice." She saw his cute blush come back. She pushed him on the bed with a hand on his chest.

Cagalli ran her hand up his length and teased the end making Athrun jump and moan out loud. "…Oh, Cagalli…Please don't." He gauntly whispered.

"I see you like that." She licked her lips and teased his balls with lightly strokes.

Athrun grunted and glared at her. "I mean it, Cagalli."

"I know." She giggled. "But, Oh, god, if I could get a taste right now." She licked her lips and played with them with her finger in a sexy way that ran sensations up and down Athrun's spine.

He was so ready to explode, he wasn't kidding. Boldly, Athrun flipped her back down on the bed with him on top of her. Athrun kissed her lips hard. And unknowingly he didn't know how to enter her, so he just pushed after feeling her wet engorged clit, and luckily her moan got him his answer. She felt so good, he wasn't kidding. The immediate moment he pushed in he burst inside of her surprising Cagalli to the point that she almost came. But unconsciously Athrun didn't know as he moaned out loud and started moving in a quick pace. Cagalli could see that he became hard again and started stretching her. "Ath-Athrun…"

He stopped and looked up. "Are you okay? I'm so—"

Shaking her head with a chuckled, Cagalli answered, "You're so big." She received a blush for that and Athrun decided to keep going at a slow pace now. Which drove Cagalli wild.

It felt so good as he plunge into her core, his pace quickening by the minutes. Her cries of his name filled his mind and his lips of hers. He traced kisses up her neck back to her lips where he could hear her cries louder. Athrun kept going until he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't let go and with Cagalli's climax so close and so near to the brick of insanity that he could feel it. For a last plunge, he felt her come in large waves of pleasure again and again that he soon follow after crying her name out as she did to him.

Perspiration drenched them both as heavy pants from them filled the room. The scent of them both lingered in air of the room. Athrun slipped out of Cagalli and moved to her side, leaning his head and panting heavily for air on her shoulder. He could smell her sweet scent mixed with his.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Cagalli asked panting loudly as he was. She swear that a second longer and she would have collapse into a coma. She moaned when she felt his teeth scrape the jugular on her neck.

"Well, not now…why?"

"You're so," she bit his bottom lip as she drew them together, "talented."

Athrun blushed and looked away with a shy smile. At least he wasn't all ineptly in the intimacy field. "…Uh…thanks. You too." He heard her giggled and tickled her on the sides.

* * *

Groaning out loud as his muscles felt like they had been ripped apart and put back together. Athrun lifted his head and his eyes drifted to his room. Oh, man, now he remembered. Gosh, it was all messed up, with their clothes everywhere. Athrun remembered that he tickled her till she was too tired and drifted off to sleep. He sat up and looked at his clock on his desk. It had been about three hours since his mom had left for groceries—Athrun face paled when he heard the house door slam shut. 

"Ath-Athrun?" Cagalli called out as she felt his body move feverish out of the covers. When he didn't respond she lifted his head. "What's wrong?"

"D-Did you hear a door slam?" He asked while he rushed to his clothes, donning his jeans then his t-shirt in a quick manner, not caring if he left out his boxers.

Rubbing her eyes, Cagalli replied with a yawn, sitting up straight. "…Yah…I guess, I can't remember, but I guess so...why?"

"…'Cause I think…that's _my_ _mom_." His answer made her heartbeat dead stilt. Getting out quickly of the covers naked, Cagalli ordered him to clean up the bed and the things they threw off as she quickly donned her clothes, he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

As they finished, they ran out of his room down the stairs to the door that was shut and opened it wide to find… "Mrs. Zala!" Cagalli said surprisingly startling her and Athrun who was behind her. "Mom!" 

"Oh my!" Lenore gasped and almost dropped the groceries on hand. "You kids, scared me!" She put an empty hand on her chest. As Athrun looked confused like the pretty blonde was, his mother, Lenore, asked, "What's the big rush?"

Speechless as the two shook their heads together and answered in unison. Their voices echo. "Nothing."

"Just got worried that you didn't come back yet." Athrun added with a nervous chuckled.

"Oh. Is that so?" She smiled calmly walking to the kitchen. She decided to give Athrun the grocery bags as he kept insisting. He eyed Cagalli in the same question, as she was confused about. Who was the person who entered the house and rushed out so suddenly?

"What caught you up, Mrs. Zala?" Cagalli curiously asked.

Lenore smiled. "Well, I got caught up with a friend of mine that I collided at the store. Remember Meyrin Hawke, Athrun? Her family is back in town. I had tea with her mother." Lenore turned back to her son. "…Now, speaking of dear Meyrin, I think I saw her ran from our house…" She tipped her head to one side. "Now I wonder why?"

With wide eyes, Athrun looked at Cagalli who had a tad different expression than his blanch one. He couldn't read it, as she excused herself to the lavatory.

"_Shit." _Athrun's mind blurted.

Now he didn't know where _'Shit' _began to be explained.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. My life—well, it's not pretty, but I'll manage to get updates going.Oh, and just for last notice: this story will be rated M from now on.

Now for the Asterisk on the word _Admiral_: In _Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition IV_, in the end credits, shows Athrun wearing an _admiral's_ uniform in the Orb military. So, therefore, Athrun stays in ORB, not together with Cagalli but clearly along side. (Gosh, at least that makes me happy that he still cares to stay. He and Meyrin are just friends to my opinion, 'cause I see nothing of attraction, just affection like a brother & sister, which it's cute.) Other than that, I just wanted to play with words from the real GSD and my AU fic.

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	12. Cry On Me

**The Girl Next Door**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters. But what I do own is the story line.

* * *

**—The Girl: Ch. 11: Cry On Me—**

Athrun waited outside the lower floor washroom in his house. He sighed through gritted teeth.

God, he had no idea what to do right now. Recently he had sex with the fantasy of his longing wish, the God-given Cagalli, and the being 'apparently' caught in the after-act by a long time ago friend, Meyrin, was just plainly awkward. He ran a hand through his tousled dark blue hair in show of frustration. Gosh, he had no idea how he will face tomorrow.

Athrun groaned when he remembered how he acted when his mom asked him to check on Cagalli, which he firstly refused with a red face:

"Mom, it's wrong!" He had the feeling he would be like a stalker or a pervert listening to her while she was doing her business.

"What's wrong, honey?" she inquired. "You're just checking up on her. It's not like you're marching in, honey."

Her son flushed from head to toe. "…Uhh…"

Lenore arched a curious brow. "Something happen between you two?"

"O-of course nothing happen!"

Lenore winced at her son's tone. "Dear, I didn't even said_what_. I meant like a fight. Did you two have a fight while I was gone?"

"Oh." In seconds Athrun apologized. "Sorry, mom. And no, we didn't have a fight."

There she was, inside the washroom, for a really, really long time. He knocked and called out many times but she just didn't reply which worried him. Was it something they did while _they were doing it…_made her sick? He couldn't recall anything that was harmful…but he wasn't really sure. Athrun's eyes widen as '_The-Aftermath-Thought_' popped in his head. Oh, no…no, no, no. He shook his head as he drop on the floor, his back slumping against the wall.

Athrun threw his head back on the wall behind him. _Did she lie about taking the Pill? …But conception doesn't occur till pass twenty-four hours later after they—well that's what he learned in sex ed.—_ Athrun blushed as he looked up from his hands on his knees to see the pretty blonde that clustered his thoughts coming out of the washroom. She was peering down at him as she bended forward, her frontal all displayed for him from her loose knit top. A curious stare presented on her face.

"Whatcha thinking?" she asked as she crouched down in front of him. Her heels were very supportive due to its inclined angle.

The blush that spread across Athrun's face deepened as his traitorous eyes drifted down her bended legs to her slightly open-view jean-covered crotch. Amatory images of them together flashed pass his mind. Athrun quickly turned his face to his side avoiding her eyes saying, "N-nothing!"

"Oh." She looked down the way he did and saw that her legs were to vaguely spread apart that Athrun could see her jean-covered crotch. Cagalli burst out laughing seconds later. Athrun was a bit stunned. But he knew he shouldn't be, she wasn't the old Cagalli. The old one would hit him playfully and probably run away with a red face. But this one, god, she makes him think more or less of what she will do to him. Her surprises were uncanny to Athrun's stable life.

She flicked him with a finger on the forehead breaking his reverie. Her beautiful amber eyes were sparkling with mischief. "You're so innocent."

The word _Innocent_ sounded really awful to his ears. Likewise he was acting still like a virgin. Athrun turned his flushed face away from her gaze again and muttered. "Well, I'm sorry then."

He heard her laugher rise from her tummy. It startled him how she was so open. So careless. And it wasn't the first time she did that. A small pathetic smile appeared on Athrun's face as he looked down.

Unexpectedly her soft hands cup him behind the ears and raised his head. His eyes made eye contact with hers. Slowly, he felt her lips on his. The sensation stirred him even if it wasn't the first time. "Don't be, Athrun, I love it," she added as she broke their kiss. "It makes you sexy." She purred the last words to his ear sending tingles up Athrun's spine.

Cagalli stood up abruptly as she heard someone walking pass the hall stopping in short steps. It was Athrun's dad. She guessed Mr. Zala came back from work due to the nice suit he had on.

"Cagalli, what a pleasant surprise!" Patrick said.

Cagalli nodded with a cheery smile. "Good afternoon, Mr. Zala." She pointed at his suit. "Nice suit, by the way. Ralph Lauren never looked good on anyone, but I guess you prove them wrong."

He chuckled. "Thanks. I had to run some papers for an assembly. Old Chester doesn't like jeans and shirt in a formal conference." Patrick smiled back but his smile halted for a bit as he looked down at his son sitting on the floor in front of the washroom with a dazed look, his legs bended. Athrun's dad asked curiously, "something wrong, son?"

"Eh?" he looked down at himself then at his father and seconds later stood up waving a dismissive hand. "No, no. Just thinking what's for dinner…" Athrun's eyes drifted to look at an amused blonde who winked at him with that same sly smile that made wonders in his fantasy world. The little-not-so-innocent play on words made him blush. Now why did he have to think like that? He blamed a not-so-timid blonde for that.

And damn to whoever invented porno videos. That guy would have just another hated-fan. Though, Athrun doubted any guys would hate porn, (excluding himself of course). It just didn't seem right to watch random people_doing it_ in front of your face.

Athrun grimaced inwardly. It didn't seem to bring disgust to Kira or Nicol or even Kira's older co-workers in the first time they watch a couple of opened-videos from Kira's workplace. The truth of that was sworn around their little gathered-up group to never be exposed as long as they lived. Doubt that Athrun would tell his Christian parents _that_.

Luckily, Athrun's dad didn't notice Cagalli goose a surprise Athrun on the tushie as the cell phone in his pants' pocket started ringing. He excused himself to answer the call.

Athrun glared at the blonde. "Will you—"

Cagalli draped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close with a sly smile on her face. "Hm?"

"Cagalli," He tried to pry her off him, "my parents will see us!"

She pinched his cheek lightly with a peck on his cheek. "Cute."

Looking at his stunted expression, she faintly smiled and said looking away, "well…I better get going."

"Eh?" Athrun's eyes followed her as she walked to the kitchen and she said her farewell to his mom. He could hear his mom's words very clearly as he stepped closer to the kitchen.

"So soon? Why not stay for dinner?" His mom asked Cagalli. "There's plenty."

Waving a dismissive hand, Cagalli wavered a refuse. "No, it's all right. Thanks, Mrs. Zala…probably next time."

"All right, honey. But remember that you are always welcome for dinner," Lenore caught her son leaning against the kitchen's door, "isn't that right, Athrun?"

"Eh? Ah, yes." He caught the blonde's eyes.

"Is Cagalli leaving?" Athrun's dad asked joining in.

"Yes, Mr. Zala. I'm sorry." Cagalli responded. "I got things to do."

"Well," he drew the same smile back at her. "Always feel welcome to join us. Anytime."

"I will."

Lenore wiped her hands on her apron and said to her son. "Athrun, why don't you walk, dear Cagalli to her house?"

Standing straight, Athrun nodded. He turned to Cagalli.

Smiling right back, Cagalli turned and said her farewells before leaving the house.

* * *

Athrun became silent for a few seconds avoiding her casual gazes as they walk in silence to her house next to his. He found the cement sidewalk very interesting. 

Cagalli turned to him. "Say, what were you doing sitting in front of the washroom?" She cocked an interested eyebrow.

Athrun's eyes widen in shock as the look upon her face showed what he was thinking when he refuse to his mother on checking up on her. If she thought he was peeping on her, she was dead wrong! Though, he did wait outside… "Hey, wait no! I wasn't! I wasn't listening! I-I—"

She fiddled with strands of her hair with her finger intertwining it while looking at him with a very impressed look. "Wow, I never knew," she said nonchalantly.

He blushed harder. "No, seriously, I wasn't!"

She held her laughter and grinned biting her lips together. "Then?"

He had no idea why it felt so freaking bad to straight this issue out but it felt good to get her on his side again. It was better to be honest than to lie to anyone. "My mom told me to check up on you. She thinks we got into a fight or something." He muttered. "You were in there," he pointed back to his house behind them, "for a long time…so…" Athrun fiddled with his fingers trying to form words. "…I got worried…and," he added lamely, "sat and waited for you..."

If he _still_ sounded like a pervert, he was sorry. Athrun winced and was prepared to feel the slap that was coming out of Cagalli any minute now. But surprisingly nothing came. He opened his eyes to see and feel warmth wash over him. Cagalli's warm body press against him, her arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hold. Images of them intertwining their bodies to pleasure flashed through his mind. His face flushed. "…C-Cagalli?"

Her head nestled softly on the curve of his neck. She whispered softly with a pained voice, "M-my…_dad…he called…_"

Her respond surprised him. Her dad? Didn't her parents have a divorce? Cagalli never talked about her dad since she came back. And it was something no one asked her about knowing that she was going to a tough time. He guessed earlier that it was better not prying in her business even if he knew her. But if she wanted to talk about it he will always be there for her.

Athrun nodded slightly. "…When?"

"…After I came back home," her grasp tightened. "Athrun," she looked at him in the eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered with a shaky voice.

Soothing her back with a hand, Athrun cooed her calming words. "It's all right, Cagalli. It's all right." He had no idea how Cagalli felt like but at least he could lend her his shoulder to cry on if she needed to.

Athrun felt moisture on the hem of his shirt. His heart went taught. She was crying.

Athrun felt her grip tighten around him.

He tried his best to sooth her with his words.

"Why don't you _stay_ the night at my house?" he asked her suddenly in the kindest way possible. "My parents won't mind if I ask them."

"It's not good leaving you alone in your house while your mom's at work." He added.

He heard her sniffle with a shaky laugh. Cagalli looked at him the sun dawning into night. She could see he wasn't joking. She still chuckled at the offering. "It's all right. I'm fine." She patted the wet spot on his shoulder. "Sorry for ruining your shirt."

When Cagalli tried to let go, Athrun held her gently by the wrist, not letting go. His words softly caressed her. "Cagalli."

"Let me help you."

A tear fell from her eyes but wiped it and looked away feeling pathetic.

"I'm okay…"

"Cagalli." He held her pained gaze. "Please let me help you." He kissed the crown of her forehead as he hugged her closer to him.

A weak smile appeared on her lips. She could feel her nose turning red as well as her eyes. "I guess I look awful right now…" she said wiping her eyes.

"No," he said looking at her, "on the contrary, you look beautiful."

Cagalli stifled a chuckle. "I doubt it."

Athrun chuckled.

"So, what's for dessert?" he asked as they walked back to his house.

Turning a bit red on the cheeks, Cagalli looked at him incredulously. "I-I thought…Athrun, your parents…"

Hearing a burst of laughter from him got her mind away from her problem. Her heart felt a bit lighter hearing the tone of his soothing voice. The little pathetic smile slipped away when Athrun started tickling her sides.

He ran away before her senses started to come back. "Ah, I'll get you, you little turtle!" She dashed towards him, chasing him around.

"Remember Athrun Zala, I rule at running!"

His laughter got her grinning. Her problems forgotten.

* * *

"So, who is he to you?" a voice spoke behind Cagalli. 

It was a brand new day for Cagalli. Her problems fell behind her. She knew she couldn't escape from them but with the help of Athrun, she knew that she would make it pass any point.

The night she spent at his house was the happiest memories she would remember. Seeing the look on Athrun's face when she peeled off her PJ pants made her laugh at his innocence. (She never slept with pants. It was a hassle even when little.) Athrun knew that. But obviously by his blush, he certainly remembered.

Knowing there was a guess room next to his parents, Athrun kept suggesting that she should sleep there rather then on the carpet floor with a sleeping mat. Wickedly she refused. She had a choice though and with Athrun's parents not minding where she slept she chose to stay. It was for the best. She didn't want to remember those days. Cagalli chuckled as she remembered how red he turned when she climbed into his bed and sheets in the middle of the night (with no pants or bra on) saying with an excuse that her feet were cold.

Mr. And Mrs. Zala were more than welcome for her to stay over night. The dinner was great and knowing that her mom was working very late that night, Mrs. Zala, kindly packaged some leftovers for her. Before she left her house with PJ in hand, she left the Tupperware on the kitchen counter for her mom with a note that she was staying in Athrun's house for the night.

She closed her locker spinning the dial counterclockwise, erasing the opening combo, before turning around to the voice. She met pairs of jealous dark blue eyes. Cagalli asked the owner of them. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The redhead repeated hostilely. "Who are you to Athrun?"

* * *

**A/N:** _"Spice, it's nice, that's what everyone needs in life." _(Sorry, I have nothing else to say. Brain mishap. Lol.)

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


End file.
